creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fortgeschritten: Die Ebenen von Konor 4
Der ungesunde Regen hat noch immer nicht aufgehört, als ich meine Käferscherbe zur Seite lege, um eine kurze Verschnaufpause einzulegen. In meinen Eingeweiden regen sich bereits Hunger und Durst. Nun, wo ich IHREN Bau verlassen habe, wird mir erst bewusst, wie lange es eigentlich her ist, dass ich etwas ordentlich gegessen oder getrunken habe. Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst unter diversen Mangelerscheinungen leiden sollen. Ich habe seit Monaten weder Obst oder Gemüse noch überhaupt etwas anderes als dieses Käferfleisch zu mir genommen. Aber auch wenn es gewöhnungsbedürftig schmeckt, scheint es meinem Körper auf geradezu wunderbare Weise alles zur Verfügung zu stellen, was er braucht. Sogar mein Wasser-bedarf scheint durch das dunkle Blut gedeckt zu werden. Dennoch vermisse ich die Aromen vergangener Tage. Weniger jene, die ich auf meinen späteren Reisen entdeckte, die bei aller Abenteuerlichkeit nur selten durch ausgesuchte Gaumenfreuden bestachen, als die meiner Kindheit und Jugend. Ich hatte nach allem gegiert, dass mich wenigstens kulinarisch aus meiner miefigen Heimat herausgebracht hatte. Anfangs hatte es da nur diese kleine Stehpizzeria gegeben, in der sich ohnehin die halbe Dorfjugend geknubbelt hatte und die eigentlich weder besonders exotisch noch exklusiv gewesen war. Nicht einmal der Besitzer hatte mit seiner zwar freundlichen, aber gelangweilten Art eine besondere Weltläufigkeit verströmt. Dennoch hat es ausgereicht, um sich wenigstens vorzustellen woanders zu sein, um sich auszumalen, dass die Welt mehr als nur ein paar Quadratkilometer groß war und nicht nur aus den paar Häusern, Straßen und Gässchen bestand, deren Umrisse ich so in- und auswendig kannte, dass ich sie noch im Vollrausch und ohne Licht präzise hätte zeichnen können. Später, bei den Besuchen in der Großstadt wurde es schon interessanter. Indisch. Japanisch. Chinesisch. Mexikanisch. Ich sog jedes kulinarisches Erlebnis wie zu lange entbehrten Sauerstoff in mich auf und berauschte mich an unbekannten Früchten, Wurzeln, Fleischsorten und Gewürzen. Vor allem an den Gewürzen. Sie waren mir wie dem Musiker seine Töne, wie dem Maler seine Farben, wie dem Dichter seine Worte gewesen. Sie haben aus Essen mehr gemacht als nur bloße Nahrungsaufnahme. Sie haben mir Geschichten erzählt, Welten in mir entstehen lassen. Es war – im Nachhinein betrachtet - der Mentravia der Cestral nicht unähnlich gewesen, auch wenn diese Welten natürlich nie so plastisch und gegenständlich werden konnten. Dennoch sehne ich mich nach diesen Erfahrungen und als ich ein Stück aus einem der wenigen Käfer breche, die ich mit mir führe und fast schon mechanisch hineinbeiße, um meine basalen biologischen Bedürfnisse nach Nahrung und Flüssigkeit zu befriedigen, weine ich. Ich weine wegen dem, was aus meinem Leben geworden ist. Wie soll es nun weitergehen? Sollten all meine Reisen letztlich nur dazu geführt haben, dass ich gelangweilt und stumpfsinnig den Rest meiner Tage in einer einsamen Höhle verbringe, die noch reizloser ist als die staubigen, nach Kuhmist stinkenden Straßen meines Geburtsdorfes? Doch auch wenn der Gedanke mich in dieser Melancholie zu verlieren fast etwas Verlockendes hat, werde ich es nicht tun. Denn im Grunde stimmt es auch nicht. Diese Höhle ist eigentlich alles andere als langweilig. Aus dem Tunneleingang habe ich während des Schreibens schon mehrmals ein beunruhigendes Geräusch gehört, welches verdächtig nach dem Brüllen eines Tieres oder einer anderen Kreatur geklungen hatte, auch wenn sich diese bislang Gott sei Dank noch nicht gezeigt hat und als ich nun auch die kleinere Öffnung ein weiteres Mal in Augenschein nehme, um mir ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten, entdecke ich eine klebrige, grünliche Substanz, die sich an ihren Rändern abgesetzt hat. Irgendetwas muss dort hinaus oder dort hineingelangt sein, auch wenn mir der Lichtstrahl meiner Uhr nichts Besonderes enthüllt, als ich ihn suchend über den Höhlenboden kreisen lasse. Nein, an Langeweile werde ich hier nicht zugrunde gehen. Vorher würde ich eher diese Mysterien weiter ergründen, falls sie mich nicht selber finden. Doch nicht jetzt. Gerade verspüre ich keinen Drang in die ungewissen Tiefen des unbekannten Ganges hinabzusteigen. Das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass die Bilder, mit denen mich meine rege Fantasie foltert, mir sehr wohl Angst machen. Es liegt eher daran, dass ich noch eine Reise zu beenden habe. Keine Reise des Körpers, sondern des Geistes. Es mag albern klingen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass ich dort unten den Tod finde, bevor ich wenigstens die Ereignisse in Konor abschließend festgehalten habe, erscheint mir wie ein Sakrileg. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass meine Aufzeichnungen, sollten sie überhaupt je gefunden werden, in dieser Welt von niemandem gelesen werden könnten. Niemand beherrschte meine Sprache und selbst IHR Volk, welches immerhin noch über eine gewisse Intelligenz verfügt, kennt das Konzept von schriftlicher Sprache wahrscheinlich nicht einmal. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich schreibe das hier nicht für andere, sondern für mich selbst. Ich schreibe es auf, um all den Leiden und Abenteuern der letzten Jahre Bedeutung zu verleihen. Man bereist jeden unbekannten Ort zweimal. Einmal mit dem Körper und ein weiteres Mal mit dem Geist. Nur wenn man beide Reisen antritt, war man wirklich dort gewesen. Mit diesem Gedanken begebe ich mich einmal mehr auf die Reise. ~o~ Nach unserer kleinen Machtprobe mit Moydrur, hatten wir wenig Schwierigkeiten damit, die bunt zusammengewürfelte Söldnertruppe unter unserem Befehl zu vereinen. Selbst Moydrur unterwarf sich – nachdem er wieder er-wacht war - bereitwillig, wenn auch nicht gerade begeistert unserer Führung. Korf hingegen war durchaus begeistert und dankte uns auf eine so überschwängliche Art und Weise, dass es uns schon beinah unangenehm war. Zumal ein solche Verhalten nicht Recht zu seinem eher zynischen Charakter passen wollte. Aber die Erfahrung, einem Gräber, der drauf und dran gewesen war, sich durch den eigenen Körper zu fressen gerade so entkommen zu sein, machte wohl fast jeden sentimental. Die anderen Unteroffiziere waren zumeist zurückhaltender, auch wenn uns keiner von ihnen mehr Anlass gab an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln. „Kandro“, der Kannibale aus den Maschinengärten bezeichnete uns als „starkes Fleisch“, was wohl so etwas wie ein Lob sein sollte. „Brevin“, der Bravianer nickte uns nur knapp zu und „Arifa“, die in Ungnade gefallene Rorak, teilte uns mit, dass wir mehr Wert wären, als der restliche Harex-Abschaum, was umso verwunderlicher war, da sie – wenn wir Korf richtig verstanden hatten – als Ausgestoßene ebenfalls eine Harex war. Die Andrin, die den den Namen „Razza“ trug, schien jedoch am meisten von uns beeindruckt zu sein. Sie machte uns sogar ein zweideutiges Angebot, welches wir jedoch mit Hinblick auf die bevorstehende Mission ablehnten. In Wahrheit glaubten wir nicht, dass sie ihr Angebot wirklich ernstgemeint hatte, sondern damit lediglich ihre Achtung vor unserer offenkundigen Macht ausdrücken wollte. Aber selbst wenn doch: unser Bedarf an folteraffinen Geschlechtspartner war nach unserem Erlebnis mit Rara ohnehin mehr als gedeckt und unsere Liaison zu Sandra schien uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt weit weniger riskant. Die gewöhnlichen Soldaten meldeten sich – wohl in Beachtung der Befehlskette - nicht zu Wort, aber bei denen, deren Mimik ich deuten konnte, sah ich zumindest keine Ablehnung, gelegentlich sogar Dankbarkeit. Das war, so dachten wir, doch ein ganz guter Anfang. Nachdem das geklärt war, machten wir noch einen Abstecher zur Versorgungszentrale des Hauptquartiers, wo man uns neben Scharfwasser (in der abgeschwächten Form) und normalem Wasser auch mehrere Pakete mit kleinen, quadratischen Blöcken aushändigte, die uns an eine Mischung aus Astronautennahrung und Würzwürfeln erinnerten und die in etwa die geschmackliche Qualität von in alte Bratensauce getauchte Pappe besaßen. „Was ist das?“, wollten wir von Korf wissen. „Tonnur. Kriegernahrung“, antwortete Korf, „Die Rationen, die wir bekommen haben, reichen für mindestens vier Wochen, um einem Soldaten alles zu geben, was er benötigt.“ „Nicht ganz. Den Geschmack haben sie vergessen“, bemerkte Razza spöttisch, „Sollte ich je wieder in meine Heimat zurückkehren können, werde ich etwas davon für meinen Folterkeller mitnehmen.“ Die Andrin warf uns einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Vielleicht war ihr Interesse doch aufrichtiger als wir zunächst gedacht hatten. „Geschmack ist etwas für Schwächlinge“, wandte Korf knurrend ein. Man sah Kandro an, dass er hier vehement widersprechen wollte, aber stattdessen leckte der Kannibale sich nur demonstrativ über die Lippen. „Die Freuden des Kampfes genügen einem wahren Krieger, um ihn bei Laune zu halten“, fuhr Korf fort, „Tonnur enthält alles an Eiweißen, Fetten, Kohlenhydraten und dem ganzen anderen Scheiß, den ein Killer braucht, um weiter die Kraft zu haben, seinen Feinden Löcher ins Fleisch zu stanzen. Mehr braucht es nicht. Basta!“ Darüber, woher diese Nährstoffe stammten – ob aus Laboren, Schlachthäusern oder Folterkellern – wollten wir uns lieber keine Gedanken machen. Der Blick, den uns der Mann zuwarf, der für die Ausgabe der Rationen zuständig war, machte uns jedenfalls wieder unmissverständlich klar welche Stellung wir in der Rorak-Gesellschaft innehatten. Er sah hier keine Soldaten vor sich, sondern lediglich Abschaum, den man glücklicher-weise zum Sterben ausgeschickt hatte. Letzterem Gedanken verlieh er auch verbal Ausdruck. „Wozu braucht ihr überhaupt so viele Vorräte?“, fragte er barsch, „ihr werdet an der Front doch eh nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Tage überleben. Dann liegt all das wertvolle Zeug einfach nur ungenutzt auf dem Schlachtfeld rum oder wird von Jyllen erbeutet.“ Außer Korf, der erneut darauf hinwies, dass sie in wichtiger Mission und auf Befehl Sahkschas hier waren, antwortete niemand von uns auf diese Beleidigung. Wir alle hatten uns bereits an diese Behandlung gewöhnt und wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nichts gebracht sich zu beschweren. Selbst auf Korfs Einwand reagierte der Mann nur mit einem müden Schulterzucken. Trotzdem hatte der Besuch bei der Versorgungszentrale die Stimmung unserer kleinen Truppe nicht gerade gehoben. Unser Auszug aus dem Hauptquartier kam eher einer Trauerzeremonie als dem Beginn einer heldenhaften Unternehmung gleich und selbst der fast immer gut gelaunte Korf, der zusammen mit mir an der Spitze des Komman-dos marschierte, gab spätestens dann alle Versuche auf, die Laune der anderen zu heben, als sich einige Passanten dazu entschieden uns Anzuspucken, abwertende Gesten zu machen oder Dinge zu rufen wie „Harex verreckt!“, „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen“, oder „ich grüße euch, Kanonenfutter“. Zumindest die letzte Kategorie von Beleidigungen traf voll ins Schwarze, denn sie zielte nicht allein auf den Stolz und die Ehre der Söldner, sondern hatte auch einen wahren Kern. Ein Teil dieser Soldaten war – anders als wir – dazu bestimmt zu sterben, hingerichtet von den eigenen Verbündeten. Dass sie nicht wussten, ob gerade sie unter den Opfern sein würden, machte es nicht besser, denn es verhinderte auch, dass sie sich mit diesem Schicksal arrangieren konnten. Umso mehr bewunderte ich den Mut dieser Frauen und Männer, die dennoch mit mir zogen, auch wenn ich natürlich wusste, dass sie kaum eine andere Wahl hatten, als die zwischen dem beinah sicheren Tod als Fahnenflüchtige und dem etwas weniger wahrscheinlichen Tod als Teil dieser Mission. Die Stimmung wurde noch schlechter, als wir auf dem Aufmarschplatz einem vergleichsweise kleinen Trupp aus etwa zweihundert Rorak-Soldaten und zwei der monströsen Driggdonn-Panzer begegneten. Die Soldaten wussten, dass sie hier womöglich ihren Schlächtern gegenüber standen. Der Anführer der Rorak war uns durchaus bekannt. „Da ist ja der gute Korf mit dem versprochenen Haufen Ungeziefer“, begrüßte uns der zweite Oberkarzon Ungo herablassend. Die meisten unserer eigenen Unterkarzone hatten sich im Griff und brachten sogar die Selbstbeherrschung auf, einen angedeuteten militärischen Gruß zu zeigen. Moydrur hingegen hatte inzwischen wohl genug von all den Demütigungen, die er in letzter Zeit hatte erleiden müssen. „Ich werde deine Seele fressen, wenn ich kann, du aufgeblasener Sack Scheiße“, flüsterte der Scyone kaum hörbar hinter mir. Ungo schien ihn dennoch gehört zu haben. „Was hast du da gesagt, Sumpfkröte?“, fragte er lauernd. „Nichts“, sagte Moydrur nach einem kurzen Blickduell mit dem Rorak-Offizier. „Exakt“, bestätigte Ungo, „Genau das bist du. Ein Nichts. Das seid ihr alle. Niemand von euch Söldnergeschmeiss sollte sich einbilden, dass er hier irgendetwas zu melden hat. Ganz egal was für hübsche Symbole auf seine fadenscheinige Uniform genäht wurden oder welche Stellung er in seiner verweichlichten Narrenwelt innehatte. Es ändert nichts daran, dass ihr minderwertiger Dreck seid.“ Ungo ließ seinen strengen Blick über die Unterkarzone, die Soldaten und zuletzt über den Kwang Grong und mich schweifen. Wir spürten ganz genau, dass nicht wenigen Söldnern eine wütende Erwiderung auf den Lippen lag, aber sie hielten sie zurück. Gehorsam schien in Konor zur ersten Überlebensregel zu gehören. „Aber“, fuhr Ungo fort, „ihr könnt nützlicher Dreck sein, ja und genau das sollte euer Ziel sein, wenn ihr weiter das Recht genießen wollt, diese Uniformen zu tragen. Für die Meisten von euch wird dieser Nutzen darin bestehen im richtigen Moment zu sterben, aber das wisst ihr ja bereits.“ „Du solltest vielleicht damit aufhören meine Truppe zu beleidigen“, knurrte Korf. „Deine Truppe?“, fragte Ungo, „ich dachte dieser traurige Söldnerhaufen, untersteht dem Krüppel mit dem Knarrenarm.“ „Ich rede nicht nur von den Söldnern“, erklärte Korf, „Sahkscha hat mich zum Kommandanten der gesamten Mission ernannt. Ich dachte, dass hätte man mir mitgeteilt.“ Ungo gab ein humorloses Lachen von sich. „DU willst MEIN Kommandant sein?“, fragte er höhnisch, „Nein, das einzige was man mir mitgeteilt hat - zweiter UNTERkarzon Korf – ist, das hier.“ Er übergab Korf ein zusammengefaltetes Dokument, auf dem mit schwarzer Farbe das Faustsymbol des Rorak-Imperiums gestempelt worden war. Korf faltete das Schriftstück mit seinen fleischigen Fingern auseinander. Über seine Schulter konnten wir zwar den Text erkennen, aber der Sinn der Worte blieb uns dennoch verschlossen. „Derok hat dich zum Kommandanten bestimmt?“, fasste Korf den Inhalt des Schreibens stirnrunzelnd zusammen Ungo nickte. „Tja, leider nützt das nichts, da Derok zwar ein eingebildeter Idiot, aber nicht unser Anführer ist.“ „Derok ist der ranghöchste General im gesamten Heer!“, beharrte Ungo. „Das mag sein, aber er ist nicht Sahkscha. Ihr Wort steht über seinem“, widersprach Korf mit zunehmend finstererem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist nicht ihr Wort, sondern das Wort eines einzelnen Rorak. Eines Rorak, der sich schützend vor Harex-Abschaum stellt. Eines Rorak, der nicht weiß, wie er mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu reden hat. Und selbst wenn ich glauben würde, dass deine Ernennung nicht nur deinem Erbsenhirn entsprungen, sondern tatsächlich ein Befehl von Sahkscha ist, würde ich einen großen Haufen darauf scheißen!“ Zorn und Unglaube breiteten sich auf Korfs Gesicht aus, „Das ist Hochverrat!“ „Hochverrat ist es, dass diese überkommene Tradition unser Volk seit Jahrhunderten lähmt. Jeder vernünftige Mann weiß, dass in dieser hässlichen Rüstung nicht mehr die ursprüngliche Sahkscha steckt. Diese mag eine Göttin gewesen sein oder auch nicht – das ist mir relativ egal – aber seitdem steckte in dieser Rüstung eine Reihe von völlig gewöhnlichen und immer unfähigere Rorak-Frauen, die es noch immer nicht geschafft haben uns den Sieg zu bringen. Falls es sich überhaupt um Rorak-Frauen handelt. Genauso gut könnte sich unter der Rüstung irgendein Harex verbergen und es sich anmaßen unser Volk zu führen. Oder sogar eine Jyllen, die unsere Kriegsanstrengungen von innen heraus sabotiert. Doch selbst wenn nicht dient dieser ganze Zirkus nur dazu uns Männer von der Herrschaft fernzuhalten. Männer, die den Krieg schon vor Jahrhunderten beendet hätten, wenn man ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hätte. Derok sieht das genauso. Deshalb hat er mich zum Kommandanten ernannt und du und deine Schoßhündchen werdet euch gefälligst unterordnen.“ Wir waren überrascht, wie nah Ungo damit der Wahrheit kam, zumindest was die Tatsache betraf, dass in der Rüstung keine Rorak steckte. An Sandras Wunsch die Rorak zum Sieg zu führen, bestand aus unserer Sicht jedoch kein Zweifel. „Dafür wirst du sterben“, sagte Korf mit einer Wut wie ich sie selbst bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatte, „aber nicht hier, sondern ganz langsam im Befragungszimmer von …, nachdem man über dich gerichtet hat“ „Einen Scheiß werde ich!“, sagte Ungo lachend, „in diesem Augenblick sind zweihundert Waffen auf deinen hässlichen Körper gerichtet, Korf. Denkst du, unter diesen Umständen würde ich mich von dir zu dieser Schlampe in ihrem Stahlanzug schleifen und mich brav foltern lassen? Nein, Korf. Diese Soldaten, diese anständigen, treuen Krieger erzählen da etwas anderes.“ Trotz Ungos selbstbewusster Worte waren wir von der Loyalität seiner Soldaten längst nicht so überzeugt wie er. Schon als wir Ungos Truppe zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, hatten wir bemerkt, wie nicht wenige der Männer Korf anerkennend zugenickt hatten und auch jetzt wurden viele Blicke gewechselt, die auf geteilte Loyalitäten hinwiesen. Auch wenn Ungo – seiner nicht nur fremden-, sondern offenbar auch frauenfeindlichen Ideologie folgend - nur Männer für seine Truppe ausgewählt hatte, war Korf anscheinend auch bei ihnen beliebter als dem Oberkarzon lieb sein konnte. Sie mochten ihre Waffen erhoben haben, aber auf wessen Kopf sie feuern würden, wenn es hart auf hart käme, war ungewiss. Korf schien das zu wissen, denn er ließ sich von Ungo nicht einschüchtern. „Auch ich habe Männer bei mir.“, sagte Korf, „sie mögen Söldner sein und Harex, aber auch ein Harex kann töten und verstümmeln. Andernfalls würden wir sie ja kaum in unsere Dienste nehmen. Auch du würdest dabei draufgehen, Ungo.“ Korf warf einen Blick zu uns und wir erwiderten ihn mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. Tatsächlich trauten wir es uns durchaus zu für ein wenig Unruhe zu sorgen. Ungo schien kurz von Korfs Hartnäckigkeit überrascht zu sein, dann jedoch erschien wieder die alte Selbstsicherheit auf seinen Zügen. „Ich würde dir empfehlen, diesen Haufen Abschaum unter Kontrolle zu behalten“, blaffte Ungo. „Ach und wieso?“, fragte Korf höhnisch, „damit dein Verräterarsch nicht mehr so zittern muss?“ „Ich habe Kora“, sagte Ungo knapp und fast schon emotionslos. Wir hatten damals keine Ahnung wer genau Kora war, aber wir konnten sehen, wie Korfs harte Gesichtszüge entgleisten, wie seine dicke Schale Risse bekam und echte Sorge zum Vorschein kommen ließ. So schaut nur ein ernsthaft verliebter Mann, dachten wir, oder ein Vater. „Du lügst!“, sagte Korf, aber seine Stimme zitterte merklich und sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal kalkweiß. „Hast du Lust es herauszufinden?“, fragte Ungo, „in der Akademie bringen sie ihnen bei, viele Schmerzen zu ertragen. Aber für jeden gibt es Grenzen. Meine Leute werden sie entdecken.“ „Du ehrenloser Haufen Zuhhonka-Kot“, knurrte Korf, „und ich dachte, du könntest gar nicht mehr tiefer sinken.“ „Ich habe nicht vor zu sinken“, sagte Ungo, „Ich habe vor aufzusteigen. Derok wird einen neuen Heerführer brauchen, wenn er Sahkscha erst vom Thron gestoßen hat. Aber wenn du schlau bist, Korf, wirst auch du das noch erleben. Und Kora auch. Du musst dich lediglich meinem Kommando beugen und vor allem nicht versuchen auch nur ein Wort hiervon an Sahkscha zu flüstern. Dann werde ich sie wieder freilassen. Nach dem Ende unserer Mission versteht sich.“ „Woher weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst“, wollte Korf wissen. „Das weißt du nicht“, sagte Ungo geradeheraus, „und ich werde dir jetzt auch noch keinen Beweis liefern. Jedoch solltest du dich fragen, ob du bereit bist darauf zu setzen, dass ich lüge.“ Wir konnten sehen, wie es in Korf arbeitete. Seine Loyalität zu Sahkscha und seine Sorge um Kora rangen miteinander. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welche Seite den Sieg davontragen würde. „Warum willst du die Mission überhaupt durchführen?“, trauten wir uns zu fragen, „Derok hielt es für eine Schnapsidee mich bei den Jyllen einzuschleusen. Wieso will er dann dennoch daran festhalten und warum ist es ihm so wichtig, wer sie anführt?“ Ungo warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu, „Harex haben zu schweigen, wenn sich höhere Lebewesen unterhalten!“, brüllte er reflexartig, fügte dann aber ruhiger hinzu „aber da Korf offenbar mit Grübeln beschäftigt ist, will ich dir ausnahmsweise antworten. Derok hält dieses ganze Unterfangen tatsächlich für eine Torheit. Aber zum einen denkt er, dass ein Versuch nicht schaden kann, wenn ohnehin nur das Leben von Harex auf dem Spiel steht und zum anderen will er unseren guten Korf unter Beobachtung wissen, damit er seiner geliebten Sahkscha nicht beispringt, wenn wir nachschauen, wer sich in ihrer Rüstung versteckt. Du siehst also, kleiner Harex, wir Rorak tun nichts ohne Grund.“ Erst jetzt drang der Gedanke daran, dass Sandra tatsächlich das Opfer einer Rebellion werden könnte, wirklich in unser Bewusstsein. Wir mochten diese Frau. Sehr sogar. Und sie war außerdem eine Fortgeschrittene und damit wohl das einzige Geschöpf, welches uns halbwegs verstehen konnte. Sobald wir die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würden, würden wir ihr deshalb auch zur Hilfe kommen. Doch noch nicht jetzt. Rebellionen zu vereiteln mochte spannend sein, aber das hier war weitaus interessanter. Nachhaltiger. Immerhin bot uns diese Mission die Chance den Lauf der Geschichte einer gesamten Welt zu beeinflussen. Sandra war eine starke Frau. Sie würde das hier auch eine Zeitlang ohne uns aushalten. „Was ist nun Korf?“, fragte Ungo, „wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ „Ich akzeptiere“, sagte Korf schließlich so leise, wie wir es bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatten. Als wir ihn ansahen, blickten wir in die Augen eines gebrochenen Mannes. Jedenfalls so lange, bis er unserem Blick auswich. „Das freut mich, Unterkarzon“, erwiderte Ungo, „es war die richtige Entscheidung.“ Ungo, dem trotz seiner Arroganz die Erleichterung über Korfs Entscheidung anzumerken war, blickte nun direkt zu den Söldnern, die sich hinter mir und Korf versammelt hatten. „Also gut, ihr Pisser. Nachdem sich euer eigentlicher Herr“, er warf einen abschätzigen Seitenblick auf uns, der uns jedoch nicht weiter störte, „meinem Befehl unterworfen hat, gilt das erst Recht für euch minderbemittelte Unterrassen. Falls auch nur einer von euch an Ungehorsam denkt, wird es das letzte gewesen sein, was ihm durch den Kopf geht, abgesehen natürlich vom dem Gräber, der sein erbärmliches Leben beenden wird. Habt ihr das verstanden?“ Nun konnte ein einfacher Soldat, ein schlanker Mann mit einer Haut, auf der sich das Licht regenbogenfarben spiegelte und dessen Haar Ähnlichkeit mit den Ästen eines Baumes besaß, nicht mehr beherrschen. „Ich finde, wir haben ein wenig mehr Respekt verdient, wenn wir schon für euren verdammten Krieg unser Leben riskieren!“ „Dieser Narr“, flüsterte Kandro hinter uns und wir mussten ihm still zustimmen. Unglauben breitete sich über Ungos Gesicht aus und jeder rechnete mit einem Wutausbruch, aber statt zu explodieren, wurde der Kommandant ganz ruhig. „Vielleicht hast du Recht“, sagte er, „immerhin sind wir hier alle Soldaten, Jünger des Blutes, Brüder und Schwestern im Kugelhagel. Wahrscheinlich sollten wir uns dann tatsächlich mit Respekt behandeln. Komm zu mir, Soldat.“ Der Angesprochene blickte Ungo verdutzt an. Man sah ihm genau an, dass seine Worte einfach nur aus ihm herausgeplatzt waren. Er musste ebenfalls mit Ungos Zorn gerechnet haben. Erst recht, nachdem Ungo Korf erpresst und seinen Hochverrat gestanden hat. Das hier musste ihn entsprechend verunsichern. „Keine Scheu, Soldat. Wer sich mutig dem Feind entgegenstellt, sollte sich vor der Ehre nicht fürchten, nicht wahr?“ Ungo lächelte und brachte es sogar fertig dieses Lächeln nicht allzu ironisch wirken zu lassen. Obwohl noch immer zögernd, löste sich der Söldner aus unserer kleinen Truppe und trat vor den einschüchternden Oberkarzon. „Wie lautet dein Name?“, fragte Ungo. „Nonunnon“, erklang die Antwort. „Gut, Nonunnon. Ich habe deine Worte gehört und überdacht und will dir als Zeichen des Respekts die Ehre zuteilwerden lassen einen der Driggdonn-Panzer zu führen. Bist du damit einverstanden?“ Nonnunons Augen weiteten sich voller Erstaunen. „Natürlich“, sagte der Soldat, dem klar wurde, dass seine Überlebenschancen damit gerade etwa um den Faktor hundert gestiegen waren, „allerdings habe ich noch nie zuvor einen solchen Panzer gefahren“, fügte er ehrlicherweise hinzu. „Das sollte kein Problem sein“, sagte Ungo, „Harjo. Rondo. Gebt ihm eine kurze Einweisung.“ Eine blasser, glatzköpfiger und ein dunkelhäutiger, Rorak mit schwarzem Zopf lösten sich aus Ungos Truppe, nahmen Nonunnon in ihre Mitte und führten ihn tatsächlich zu einem der nur wenige Meter entfernten Driggdonn-Panzer. Ungo folgte ihnen. Man konnte Nonnunon, der sich immer wieder kurz zum Rest der Söldnertruppe umsah, ansehen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Die vier kamen direkt vor der Kanone des Ungetüms zum Stehen. „Jeder Driggddon-Pilot sollte wissen, wie man das hier nennt. Weißt du es?“, fragte Ungo und zeigte auf die Kanone. Nonnunon überlegte einen Moment, sagte schließlich aber, „soweit ich weiß, ist das eine Trinon 2-Kanone mit …“ „Nein“, widersprach Ungo, während Rondo und Harjo den Mann wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin packten, ihn wie eine Strohpuppe in die Luft hoben und ihn direkt mit dem Rücken gegen den Lauf drückten, „das nennt man Harex-Spieß!“ Nonnunon fing bereits an zu schreien als er die Bedeutung von Ungos Worte erkannte, aber erst als die beiden Rorak-Soldaten ihn mit bloßer Körpekraft so fest gegen den Lauf drücken, dass die massive Kanone sich durch Haut, Rückgrat, Muskeln und Sehnen schob, bis sie auf Höhe seines Bauches wieder austrat, begann sein Schrei infernalische Ausmaße anzunehmen. Der Anblick des derart gequälten Mannes traf uns hart und da waren wir nicht die einzigen. In den Augen des Bravianers namens Brevin spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen, Korf verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als wollte er sagen "War das jetzt wirklich nötig gewesen?", Moydrurs Augen entbrannten in Zorn und sogar in seine graue Gestalt mischte sich ein rotes Funkeln. Selbst der Kannibale Kandro lies so etwas wie Mitleid erkennen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten Arifa, die das ganze ohne Regung betrachtete, wohl auch. weil sie so etwas als ehemaliges Mitglied der Rorak-Gesellschaft gewohnt war und Razza, die durchaus amüsiert wirkte und sich wahrscheinlich überlegte, wie sie so etwas für ihren heimischen Folterkeller nutzen könnte, sollte sie einmal die Gelegenheit haben nach Andraddon zurückzukehren. Nonnunons Schrei endete. Jedoch nicht, weil er tot war, sondern lediglich, weil sein Schreien in ein schwaches Wimmern überging. Obwohl er wie die Gallionsfigur eines altertümlichen Seglers auf der Kanone steckte, schien er noch immer am Leben zu sein. Offensichtlich war die Rasse, der er angehörte, ungewöhnlich widerstandsfähig, was ihm nun zum Nachteil gereichte. „Keine Angst, Nonunnon“, sagte Ungo zu dem aufgespießten Mann, „Du hast zwar die Frage falsch beantwortet, aber wie versprochen wirst du den Panzer anführen.“ Ungo lachte kurz, aber man merkte, dass er weniger Übung darin hatte als Korf. Sein Lachen klang eher wie ein raues Husten. Dennoch stimmten die meisten seiner Rorak-Soldaten ein. Das schien durchaus ihre Art von Humor zu sein. Von den Söldnern lachte niemand. Nachdem das Gelächter verklungen war, drehte er sich zu uns um. „Sehnt sich noch jemand von euch Harex nach Anerkennung?“, fragte er. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Ungo nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Nachdem das geklärt ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir dem Plan folgen. Wir bringen euch zur Front. Sobald die ersten größeren Feindesgruppen auftauchen, rennt ihr weg und wir fangen damit an auf euch zu feuern. Sobald sich die Jyllen dazu entschließen auf eurer Seite einzugreifen, ziehen wir uns zurück. Ein paar von euch werden vielleicht überleben, aber macht euch keine zu großen Hoffnungen: Meine Männer haben Anweisungen so viele von euch wie nur möglich zu erledigen, um den Feind nicht zu stärken, falls ihr euch als Verräter erweisen solltet. Lediglich diese Witzfigur da vorne“ – er zeigte auf den Kwang Grong und mich – „und eine Handvoll anderer, wird verschont werden. Der Rest von euch sollte am besten nicht zu früh sterben. Und nun, Abmarsch!“ Unsere Truppe gehorchte, aber die Stimmung als gedrückt zu bezeichnen wäre ein Euphemismus gewesen. Am Anfang unserer kleinen Armee rollte der gewaltige Driggdonn-Panzer mit dem aufgespießten Nonnunon als Gallionsfigur und wirbelte beständig Staub, Matsch und kleine Steinchen auf, die uns immer wieder ins Gesicht geblasen wurden, da wir neben dem Panzer und ein paar Rorak-Soldaten die Vorhut bildeten. Zu diesen Soldaten gehörte auch Korf, der seinen schwarzen Humor verloren zu haben schien und schweigend und grübelnd voran trottete. Hinter uns folgte Ungo mit dem Hauptheer und dem anderen Panzer, der unsere Truppe die ganze Zeit über im Blick behielt und wahrscheinlich Anweisung hatte, beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Fahnenflucht oder Widerstand sofort zu feuern. Neben uns – also neben mir und dem Kwang Grong - schritten Moydrur und Korf zu meiner Rechten, sowie Razza und Kandro zu meiner Linken. Brevin und Arifa marschierten hinter mir. Als wüsste sie um unsere Stimmung, hatte sich die Sonne inzwischen so weit hinter den Horizont gesenkt, dass die Umgebung und ein verwaschenes Zwielicht getaucht wurde. Gleichzeitig hatte es zu regnen angefangen. Der Regen hier unterschied sich etwas von dem Niederschlag in vielen anderen Welten. So war er deutlich weicher und tendierte dazu, sich schnell zu Nebelbänken zu verdichten. Außerdem hatte er die Eigenschaft sich wie klebriger Dampf auf die Haut zu legen und jede noch so kleine Ritze zu finden, die die Kleidung bot. Obwohl während unseres Aufenthalts in Konor eine relativ stabile Temperatur von etwa fünfzehn bis zwanzig Grad herrschte, sorgte diese Feuchtigkeit dafür, dass wir ständig das Gefühl hatten zu frieren und machte zudem das Vorankommen noch schwerer. „Dieses Wetter ist die reinste Folter. Nicht wahr, Oberkarzon?“, sagte Razza mit einer schon fast sympathischen Stimme. Überhaupt erinnerte mich diese Frau mehr an Garwenia als an On-Grarin. „Dann sollte es dir doch gefallen“, erwiderten wir grinsend. „Du weißt also über mein Volk Bescheid?“, fragte sie. „Einigermaßen“, antworteten wir, „gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr keine guten Gastgeber seid.“ Razza lachte herzhaft, „Das mag stimmen. Aber wenn du so gut Bescheid weißt, solltest du eigentlich auch wissen, dass wir selbst nicht sonderlich gerne Qualen ertragen. Woher stammt denn dein Wissen über uns?“ Sollten wir ihr von On-Grarin erzählen? Einerseits war es nie gut, allzu freigiebig mit Details über die eigene Vergangenheit umzugehen, erst Recht nicht gegenüber einer Andrin. Andererseits konnte es dabei helfen unsere eigene Legende zu näheren, deren Keim durch unseren Kampf mit Moydrur bereits gepflanzt worden war. „Ich habe einen von euch getroffen. In einer anderen Welt.“ „In Andraddon?“, fragte sie verblüfft. „Nein, an einem Ort namens Hyronanin.“ „Du kamst nicht aus deiner Heimatwelt hierher?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Nein“, sagten wir, „ich habe schon viele Welten besucht.“ „Dann hast du sicher einen dieser Kataloge benutzt, die Endless Horizons erschaffen hat“, schloss Razza. „So ist es“, sagten wir. „Beeindruckend, dass du dann noch lebst“, sagte sie. Wir nickten. „Was ist mit dem Andrin geschehen? Bist du vor ihm geflohen?“ „Er ist tot“, erwiderten wir knapp, „er kam mir in die Quere und musste dafür bezahlen“, das entsprach zwar technisch gesehen nicht der Wahrheit, da On-Grarin wahrscheinlich noch immer als Statue in der Portalhöhle herumstand und ich sein Artian-Re ohne die Hilfe der Rebellen und der Höhle selbst wohl nie zerstört hätte, aber diese Details verschwieg ich lieber. Razza zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Sieht so aus, als sollte man sich vor dir in Acht nehmen.“ „Das wäre ratsam, ja“, bestätigte ich selbstbewusst, „Was ist mit dir? Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?“ Razza dachte kurz nach, so als hätte sie ihre Erinnerung in den tiefsten Winkeln ihres Verstandes versteckt. Dann jedoch schien sie sie endlich greifen zu können. „Ich hatte einen Disput mit einem Mann namens On-Gruvor. Er war der Meinung, dass ich mich gut in seinem Folterkeller machen würde. Ich war da anderer Ansicht. Zum einen aus Prinzip, zum anderen weil er für seine Experimente am Kopf, am Gehirn und am zentralen Nervensystem seiner Gäste berühmt war. Er liebte es, Unordnung in diese Körperteile zu bringen und neue Verknüpfungen zu schaffen. Gerüche, die höllisch schmerzten, Geschmäcker die Albträume oder Gedächtnisschwund auslösten. Augen und Sehnerven, die ihre Funktion möglichst lange aufrechterhielten, während sie ihrer eigenen Auflösung durch ätzende Substanzen gewahr worden. Erinnerungen, die zu Lähmungen führten. Nervenstränge, die den beständigen Eindruck von Käfern erzeugten, die durch sie hindurch krabbelten. Geräusche, die das Bedürfnis auslösten unverdauliche Dinge oder das eigene Fleisch zu verzehren. Gerne reduzierte er auch schrittweise die Intelligenz seiner Gäste, da er erforschen wollte, an welchem Punkt sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein würden, eine Persönlichkeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Man munkelte, dass das Ministerium ihn schon länger im Blick hatte, entweder um ihn zu rekrutieren oder ihn dafür zu bestrafen, dass er in ihrem Terrain wilderte, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie noch nicht eingeschritten und so lauerte er mir eines nachts auf, als ich leicht angetrunken das Ahmninicum verließ“ „Was ist ein Ahminicum?“, fragten wir. „Der Andrin, den du getroffen hast, hat dir wohl doch nicht alles erzählt, was?“, sagte Razza verschmitzt lächelnd, „Ein Ahminicum ist ein Ort wo sich Andrin zur Entspannung und zwecks einvernehmlicher, sexueller Vergnügungen treffen. Da unser Geschlechtstrieb recht eng mit der Lust an der Bereitung von Qualen verbunden ist, werden auch dort Formen der Folter praktiziert, jedoch soweit beschränkt, dass bleibende Schäden so gut wie ausgeschlossen sind.“ „Welchen Sinn hat das?“, hakten wir nach, „Habt ihr dafür nicht die Gäste in euren Kellern?“ „Schon“, räumte Razza ein, „Jedoch sind die Keller nicht immer gefüllt und nicht jedes Opfer ist auch sexuell attraktiv. Oft nimmt man einfach, was man bekommen kann oder man wählt eher aus akademischen, als aus erotischen Motiven. Und manchmal hat es auch einen Reiz, seinem Gegenüber einigermaßen auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen.“ „Wie entscheidet sich, wer Täter ist und wer Opfer?“, wollten wir wissen. „Beide Partner willigen ein, Schmerzen zu ertragen, auch wenn sich häufig ein dominanterer Part herausschält. Jedoch werden jene, die es zu weit treiben ohne Ausnahme exekutiert. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch einer der wichtigsten Gründe, warum sich manche von uns hierher begeben. Es ist womöglich der einzige Ort innerhalb von ganz Andraddon, wo das eigene Leben nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr ist. Selbst wir kennen Momente der Schwäche, in denen wir uns nach etwas Ruhe sehnen. Es gibt im Ahminicum sogar Räume, in denen keinerlei Gewalt erlaubt ist. Sie werden manchmal für politische Verhandlungen benutzt, von jenen Sonderlingen, die sich gewaltfrei miteinander vergnügen wollen oder von Personen, die einfach in Ruhe etwas trinken und ein wenig nachdenken wollen. Letzteres war auch der Grund, aus dem ich an diesem Tag dort war. Ich war – so könnte man sagen – in etwas sentimentaler Stimmung und genau das hat On-Gruvor sich Zunutze gemacht. Andernfalls hätte er mich nie überraschen können. Trotzdem konnte ich zwar nicht mehr wegrennen, dafür aber seiner Betäubungsspritze entgehen und ihn in einen Kampf verwickeln. Und nicht nur das: Ich hätte dem „Kopfdoktor“, wie er sich selbst nannte, sogar beinah den eigenen Kopf mit meinem Messer durchlöchert, bevor sich ein Loch im Boden unter mir aufgetan, mich verschluckt und mich mitten in Konor wieder ausgespuckt hat.“ „Du musst die Folter vermissen“, schlussfolgerten wir. Irgendwie waren wir von der Kultur der Andrin fasziniert. Das dunkle, verdrehte daran zog uns magisch an. Ob das an dem finsteren Seelenbund mit Sahkscha, am Charakter des Kwang Grong, an meinem eigenen moralischen Verfall oder an meiner angeborenen Neugier lag, vermag ich heute nicht mehr zu sagen. Damals habe ich mir nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht. „Oh ja“, stimmte Razza zu, während auf ihrem Gesicht ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck erschien, „Es ist viel zu lange her. Ich weiß eigentlich kaum noch wie, …“ „Ein Hinterhalt!“, ertönte das alarmierende Gebrüll von Korf. Plötzlich explodierte der schlammige Boden unter uns und wir sahen zerrissene Jyllen in gelben Uniformen aufspringen, die sofort das Feuer auf uns eröffneten. wir spürten, wie gleich mehrere Kugeln in unser linkes Bein einschlugen und eine weitere unsere linke Schulter traf. Dabei hörten wir den Knochen förmlich splittern und schrien innerlich und äußerlich auf, während eine Jyllen-Soldatin uns einen Schuss mit einer organisch wirkenden Waffe verpasste, der uns direkt ins Gesicht traf. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil spürten wir etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges an der linken Wange, dann hatten wir den Eindruck, dass sich eine heiße Herdplatte durch unsere Haut fraß. Das Zeug wird mir den Schädel zerfressen, dachte ich für einen Moment wieder ganz unabhängig, da der Schmerz und die Überraschung meine Verbindung zum Kwang Grong etwas schwächten. Dann jedoch rettete eben diese Verbindung uns das Leben. „ICH KANN DAS REPARIEREN“, sagte der Symbiont zu mir, „BESEITIGE DU DIE BEDROHUNG“. Zum Glück hatte der Schuss des Jyllen-Guerillero mich in die linke Schulter getroffen, denn so war es mir möglich die beiden nächststehenden Feinde mit dem Schattenstrahler auszuschalten, bevor sie mich weiter aufs Korn nahmen. Ohne die Führung des Kwang Grong waren meine Schüsse längst nicht so präzise und schnell wie gewohnt, aber es genügte. Der Kopf des Jyllen-Mannes, der die ersten Schüsse auf mich abgegeben hatte, zerschmolz in einem Strahl aus schwarzem Feuer, der ihn zwar nur am Ohr traf, sich jedoch rasend schnell über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete, wo es seine Haut verbrannte und seine Augen verdorren ließ. Noch bevor seine Waffe in den Staub fiel, schwenkte ich zu der Soldatin mit der Säurewaffe, die zum Glück noch immer mit dem offenbar nicht ganz unkomplizierten Nachladeprozess zu kämpfen hatte, als ich ihre Waffe durch einen weiteren Schuss in ihrer Hand zerbersten ließ, wo sich die für mich bestimmte Säure innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in ihre eigene Haut fraß, sie jedoch nicht tötete, sondern sie lediglich ihrer Hände und Arme beraubte. Eigentlich wäre es gnädig gewesen sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab ich nicht mehr sonderlich viel auf Gnade. Erst Recht nicht im Schlachtgetümmel und mit meinen Verletzungen, die der Kwang Grong zwar wie versprochen langsam heilte, die aber immer noch schmerzten. Stattdessen erledigte ich eine weitere Kriegerin, die sich von der Seite mit einem gefährlich aussehenden, ultradünnen Messer an mich herangeschlichen hatte und verschaffte mir dann einen kurzen Überblick über das Schlachtfeld. War ich erst davon ausgegangen, dass wir nur von einer Handvoll Jyllen angegriffen wurden, erkannte ich nun, dass uns die Feinde zahlenmäßig fast zwei zu eins überlegen waren. Während die dicken Rüstungen der Rorak-Soldaten sich jedoch als einigermaßen resistent gegen die Angriffe der leichten Jyllen-Truppen erwiesen, hatten die Söldner mehr darunter zu leiden. Brevin lag bereits regungslos und halb von Säure zerfressen auf der Erde, Razza hatte zwar lediglich einen Streifschuss am Arm erlitten, hatte aber alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Angriffen auszuweichen und konnte mit ihrem minderwertigen Gewehr nicht annähernd so viel Schaden anrichten wie ich mit dem Schattenstrahler oder wie die Rorak mit ihren Gräber-Kanonen und schweren Schusswaffen. Der halb ätherische Moydrur huschte wie ein Schatten umher und floh bislang erfolgreich vor den Kugeln und Säureangriffen, hatte jedoch dadurch keine Gelegenheit seine besonderen Fähigkeiten anzuwenden. Arifa und Kandro konnte ich nirgends entdecken, Korf aber verteilte seine Gräber großzügig unter dem Feind und schien kaum zu bemerken, dass er bereits aus dem Oberschenkel blutete und dass an mehreren Stellen Säuregeschosse – vergeblich – versuchten sich durch seinen Kampfanzug zu fressen. Irgendwo hinter uns machten sich die Driggdonn-Panzer für den Angriff bereit, aber als der erste von ihnen – der, auf den man Nonnunon aufgespießt hatte – seine gewaltige Feuerkraft demonstrierte, indem er auf eine ganze Gruppe Jyllen feuerte, erkannte ich die Schwäche dieser monströsen Kriegsmaschine: Sie war zu langsam für den Kampf gegen Infanterie. Von den etwa zwanzig Jyllen, die sich noch im Schussbereich der Kanone befanden, als dessen Besatzung zielte, waren beim Einschlag des Projektils nur noch zwei an Ort und Stelle, wo sie sofort zu weißer Asche verglühten. Drei weitere wurden von der Druckwelle davongeschleudert und trugen wahrscheinlich leichte Verletzungen davon, aber der Rest brachte sich blitzschnell in Sicherheit und begann – wie ich nun bemerkte – sein Feuer vermehrt auf die verwundbareren Söldner zu konzentrieren. Mich, der in der Zwischenzeit drei weitere Jyllen ausschaltete und ungeachtet heftiger Schmerzen zwei Kugeln in den Bauch wegsteckte, mieden sie zunehmend, auch wenn der ein oder andere Jyllen noch immer auf mich feuerte, um mich beschäftigt zu halten. Auch wenn die Anzahl der Feinde sich langsam zu dezimieren begann, war mir klar, dass nicht mehr allzu viele Söldner übrig bleiben würden, wenn das so weiter ging. Zudem hinderte das Dauerfeuer meine Soldaten daran, die besonderen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, über die viele von ihnen verfügten. Würden die Rorak-Kämpfer sich einfach schützend vor sie stellen, wäre dieser Kampf wahrscheinlich sehr schnell gewonnen. Wäre ich der Kommandant des ganzen Heeres und nicht nur der Söldner, hätte ich auch genau diese Strategie befohlen, aber die Rorak würden kaum auf mich hören und Oberkarzon Ungo schien das Sterben der Söldner erwartungsgemäß nicht groß zu kümmern. Zum Glück schien Korf genau den gleichen Gedanken zu haben wie ich und entweder Ungos Drohung bewusst zu ignorieren oder sie für den Moment vergessen zu haben. „Rorak!“, schrie er quer über das Schlachtfeld und durch den Lärm des Gewehrfeuers hindurch. „Schützt die Söldner. Bildet einen Ring, wenn ihr könnt.“ „Was fällt dir ein, du Lachnummer, ich bin der Kommandant und ich gebe hier die Befehle!“, brüllte Ungo protestierend, „Ihr bleibt gefälligst dort, wo ihr seid!“ Aber die Mehrheit der Soldaten schien sich nichtsdestotrotz lieber an Korfs Anweisung halten zu wollen, wahrscheinlich weil auch sie erkannten, dass sie der Mission zuträglicher sein würde. Entweder das oder ihre Sympathie für Korf war größer als die Macht der Befehlskette. So oder so ging die Strategie auf. Während die Rorak-Soldaten das Feuer auf sich zogen, ohne dabei nennenswerte Verluste zu erleiden, erhielten die Söldner endlich die Gelegenheit ihr volles Potenzial zu nutzen. Moydrur, der nun nicht länger fliehen musste, beschwor Nebelbänke herauf, die dem Feind die Sicht nahmen und zugleich für heftige Hustenanfälle sorgten, bei unseren Soldaten aber keine Wirkung hatten. Gleichzeitig brachte er einige der Jyllen-Soldaten dazu, auf ihre überraschten Verbündeten zu feuern. Die überlebenden Bio-Mech-Wesen verbanden sich zu ihrer gewaltigen Struktur, traten aus dem Schutzring heraus und zertrampelten jeden Feind, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten. Einige Vogel-Humanoide erhoben sich ein paar Meter in der Luft und stießen mit ihren Schnäbeln und mit konzentriertem Gewehrfeuer auf die Jyllen-Kämpfer nieder und selbst die Bravianer, Andrin und die Angehörigen anderer Völker ohne spezielle Kampftalente konnten dank ihrer Deckung durch die Rorak besser und präziser auf den Feind feuern als zuvor. Auch wir wurden wieder zu einer Einheit, da der Kwang Grong sich nicht mehr darum kümmern musste unsere Wunden zu heilen und säten Tod und Verderben mit dem Schattenstrahler. Die Rufe von Ungo, der immer wieder schrie und Gehorsam verlangte, wurden weitestgehend ignoriert, wenn man einmal von einer Truppe von gut zwanzig Soldaten absah, die nach wie vor an seiner Seite kämpften. Die Jyllen, die mehr und mehr dezimiert wurden und von denen viele als zerfetzte Leichen in jenem Schlamm liegenblieben, unter dem sie sich zuvor versteckt hatten, erkannten, dass sie dabei waren zu verlieren. Statt jedoch sofort zu fliehen, schienen sie nun einen anderen Plan zu verfolgen: Wie eine verzweifelte-Kamikazetruppe stürzte sich eine Gruppe von etwa sechzig Jyllen auf Oberkarzon Ungo, der sich mit seinen Getreuen in der Nähe der beiden Driggdonn-Panzer verschanzt hatte, während sich die restlichen, etwa hundert Jyllen darauf konzentrierten, uns beschäftigt zu halten, selbst wenn das über kurz oder lang ihren eigenen Tod bedeuten würde. Warum sie das taten, war uns nicht gänzlich klar. Womöglich strebten sie danach den feindlichen Offizier auszuschalten, vielleicht wollten sie aber auch einfach nur die gefährlichen Driggdonn-Panzer sabotieren, um ihren Feind nachhaltig zu schwächen. Der konzentrierte Angriff auf Ungo kam so überraschend, dass die ihn schützenden Truppen förmlich überrumpelt wurden und der Versuch eines der Driggdonn-Panzer einzugreifen, tötete nicht nur mehr Rorak als Jyllen, sondern gab auch den nachrückenden Jyllen die Möglichkeit direkt zu Ungo zu gelangen. Ungo – so minderwertig und ideologisch verblendet er auch als Kommandant war – kämpfte wie ein Tier. Die ersten drei Feinde, die durch die Lücke brachen, pumpte er bis zum Rand mit Gräbern voll, während er einen bestialischen Kampfschrei von sich gab. Einem weiteren Jyllen, der sich von hinten an ihn anschleichen wollte, brach er mit einem heftigen Tritt seines Stiefels den Schädel und einem fünften, der auf ihn zugesprungen kam, zerquetschte er mit einem Schlag seines Gewehrs den Kehlkopf. Wir begriffen, dass es an der Zeit war eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Würden wir den Kotzbrocken einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen, würde er womöglich sterben und einem fähigeren Anführer – vielleicht sogar Korf – Platz machen. Jedoch war sein Tod zwar wahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht sicher, da eine ganze Reihe seiner Leute noch auf den Beinen war und versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen. Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen und sollte er dennoch überleben, würde er sicher die vermeintlichen Verräter hinrichten lassen. Während wir noch immer die Option besaßen, die drohenden Albträume in Kauf zu nehmen und in die nächste Welt zu fliehen, wäre Korfs Schicksal dann wohl so gut wie besiegelt und ehrlich gesagt hatten wir den raubeinigen Bastard inzwischen recht liebgewonnen. Mehr noch: Während es uns zu dieser Zeit problemlos gelang jeden Gedanken an Garwenia, Ilivia und an all die anderen ungezählten Verbrechen und den vielfachen Verrat der jüngeren Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, empfanden wir für Korf sogar so etwas Ähnliches wie Freundschaft. Dieses Gefühl gab den Ausschlag. Ohne weiter zu zögern, verließen wir die schützenden Reihen der Rorak-Soldaten und entfesselten erstmals das volle Potenzial, das nun in uns steckte. Unsere Verletzungen waren inzwischen vollständig geheilt und da die Jyllen entweder in der Defensive oder voll auf Ungo konzentriert waren, brauchten wir uns nicht ums Ausweichen zu kümmern. Stattdessen verließen die Schattenstrahlen in so rascher Folge unseren Arm, dass es nicht mal mehr uns selbst möglich war die einzelnen Schüsse nachzuvollziehen. Köpfe platzten, Herzen verdampften, Bauchdecken wurden aufgerissen und spuckten halb gekochte Gedärme aus, Haut verbrannte und Gliedmaßen verschmorten während wir uns – auch dank unserer mechanischen Unterschenkel – mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zu Ungo vorarbeiteten und die letzten beiden Angreifer ansteuerten, die im Nahkampf versuchten, mit ihren dünnen, spitzen Messern durch Ungos Kampfanzug zu gelangen. Wie das Blut zeigte, welches an einigen Stellen aus dem Körper des Oberkarzons sickerte, war ihnen das schon ein paar Mal gelungen, auch wenn sich Ungo mit ungebrochener Wildheit wehrte und versuchte seine Feinde mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Die Ehre, sie zu erledigen, beanspruchten wir jedoch für uns. Jedem von ihnen setzten wir den Schattenstrahler direkt an den Hinterkopf und drückten ab, was ihre Körper erst in einem seltsamen, schwarzen Glühen aufleuchten und dann zu feinstem Staub zerfallen ließ. Ungo und unser Blick trafen sich vor einem Moment und falls wir tatsächlich so etwas wie Dankbarkeit oder auch nur Erleichterung erwartet hätten, wurden wir nun bitter enttäuscht. Alles, was Ungos finsteres Gesicht ausdrückte, war Zorn. Zorn und unbändiger Hass, nicht etwa auf die Jyllen, sondern auf uns. Als wir dem immerhin verletzten Mann reflexhaft eine Hand entgegenstreckten, spuckte er aus, knurrte „Ich würde lieber sterben, als deine dreckige Harex-Hand zu berühren“ und erhob sich aus eigener Kraft. Ihn zu retten war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen, erkannten wir, wir hätten ihn sterben lassen sollen. „Sie versuchen zu fliehen!“, schrie eine Rorak-Soldatin und sowohl Ungo als auch wir drehten uns sofort zu ihr um. Tatsächlich hatten die verbliebenen Jyllen-Soldaten die Flucht ergriffen und obwohl Rorak und auch die Söldner auf sie feuerten und mehrere von ihnen in den Rücken, oder in die Beine trafen, sah es so aus als könnte wenigstens einigen auch die Flucht glücken. Wenn ihnen das gelänge, wäre unsere Mission gescheitert, begriffen wir. Wenn sie es irgendwie über die Frontlinie schaffen würden, wäre es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie den anderen Jyllen Bericht erstatteten würden und das man den ein oder anderen von uns – besonders mich und den Kwang Grong – bei unserem nächsten aufeinandertreffen erkennen würde. In diesem Fall würde es schwer sein, den unabhängigen Söldner zu mimen. Zum Glück schien Ungo das diesmal trotz seines Zorns zu begreifen, falls es nicht reine Rachsucht war, die ihn trieb. „Sie dürfen nicht entkommen“, brüllte er mit rauer Kehle, „nutzt die Saktoren!“ Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Saktoren sein sollten, aber bereits ein paar Sekunden später endete meine Unwissenheit. An beiden Driggdonn-Panzern, öffneten sich mehre runde Luken, wie die Mäuler hungriger Raubfische und spien dutzende kleiner, pechschwarzer Raketen aus, die zuerst ein Stück weit in die Luft aufstiegen und dann mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und vollkommen zielsicher auf die fliehenden Feinde niedergingen. Manche der Jyllen versuchten Haken zu schlagen, sich zu ducken, zu springen oder Deckung hinter und unter den Toten zu suchen, aber jeder einzelne von ihnen wurde von den Raketen getroffen und verglühte in einem kleinen, aber weiß glühend heißen Feuerball, dessen Hitze sogar noch aus weiterer Entfernung zu spüren war. Wir bewunderten die vollendete Effizienz dieser Waffe und fragten uns zugleich, warum Ungo diese überlegenen Raketen nicht schon früher zum Einsatz gebracht hatte. Sie hätten die eigenen Truppen gefährdet, gaben wir uns selbst die Antwort. Außerdem waren diese Saktoren wahrscheinlich zu wertvoll, um damit Harex zu schützen. Als der letzte der Jyllen vernichtet worden war, gab Ungo den Überlebenden den Befehl, sich zu versammeln, um die Verluste überblicken zu können. Sie waren nicht verheerend, aber dennoch nicht unerheblich. Neben einunddreißig Söldnern waren auch zwanzig Rorak den Kämpfen zum Opfer gefallen. Weiterhin gab es eine beachtliche Zahl von Verwundeten. Diese wurden – soweit sie Rorak und nicht zu schwer verwundet waren – von einem der Soldaten, auf dessen Uniform das gleiche DNA-Symbol prangte, welches wir in Sahkschas Thronsal erblickt hatten, mit Verbänden und diversen Spritzen versorgt. Die Söldner überließ man ihrem Schicksal. Zu ihnen gehörte auch Razza, die anders als Moydrur, Kandro und Arifa nicht ganz unbeschadet aus dem Gemetzel herausgekommen war. Ihr Gesicht war verunstaltet von Säurespritzern und an ihrem linken Oberarm hatte sie eine Kugel erwischt. „Ich werde es überleben“, sagte sie, als ich sie darauf ansprach, „wir Andrin verstehen etwas von unserer Biologie und wir sind an Schmerzen gewöhnt.“ Sie kramte ihre Ration Scharfwasser aus ihrem Rucksack und schüttete ein wenig davon über ihren Arm. „Verdammt!“, schrie sie, als die Flüssigkeit die Wunde berührte, „das nehme ich wieder zurück.“ Dennoch schien sie nicht allzu schwer verletzt zu sein, was gut war, da wir zwar nicht direkt in sie verliebt waren – solche Gefühle empfanden wir zu jener Zeit, wenn überhaupt, noch am ehesten zu Sahkscha – sie uns aber dennoch faszinierte, da sie eine offensichtliche Lust an Grausamkeit mit einem durchaus nicht unsympathischen Wesen verband. Andere hatten weniger Glück als Razza. Alle Schwerverletzten, ob nun Rorak oder Söldner, wurden auf Befehl von Ungo hingerichtet, um das Vorankommen der Truppe nicht zu behindern. Während dies bei den Rorak durch einen fast schon gnädigen Schuss mit einer Projektilwaffe geschah, ließ Ungo diesen Job bei den Söldnern von Gräbern erledigen, die sich auf grauenhafteste Art und Weise durch das Gewebe der flehenden und schreienden Soldaten fraßen. „Ich will nicht, dass verrottende Harex unseren guten Boden verpesten. Lieber sollen sich unsere treuen Gräber um sie kümmern“, erklärte Ungo lachend. „Was für ein grausames Wesen“, urteilte Kandro, der sich zusammen mit Moydrur an unsere Seite begeben hatte. Diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Kannibalen zu hören war so absurd, dass wir nicht wussten, ob wir deswegen lachen oder weinen sollten. Der Mann aus Dank Qua tat keines von beiden, sondern trug nur einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, während Moydrur wie ein zorniger Schatten über dem Boden schwebte und kleine, giftgrüne Flämmchen um seinen Körper tanzen ließ. Wir vermuteten, dass dies ein Hinweis auf seine Stimmung war. Wie das Schwanzwedeln eines Hundes. „Das ist er in der Tat“, stimmten wir zu und erinnerten uns daran, dass es auch in der Geschichte der Menschheit ähnliche und sogar noch schlimmere Verbrechen gegeben hatte. Ungo mochte fremdartig und furchteinflößend aussehen, aber letztlich war er nur ein weiteres egomanes Arschloch, wie es sie im Multiversum wahrscheinlich zu Tausenden gab, ob nun unter Menschen, Rorak oder verfickten Flusskrebsen. Dies brachte uns auf einen Gedanken. „Wo ist Korf?“, fragten wir die beiden Unterkarzone, da wir ihn seit dem Ende des Kampfes nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. „Dort!“, antwortete Moydrur düster und zeigte auf die beiden Driggdonn-Panzer, vor denen sich ein zorniger Ungo zusammen mit seinen Soldaten positioniert hatte, anscheinend um so etwas wie ein spontanes Tribunal abzuhalten. Zu seiner rechten stand Korf mit ungewohnt ernsten, besorgten, aber auch stolzem Gesicht und zu seiner linken hielten zwei Rorak eine gefangene und übel zugerichtete Jyllen-Soldatin fest. Er will tatsächlich seine kleine Show abziehen, begriffen wir und kurz darauf ließ er diese Show beginnen. „Geschätzte Krieger, tapfere Rorak. Heute wollen wir zwei Feinde unseres Volkes für ihre Vergehen bestrafen.“, er blickte nacheinander zu der Jyllen und zu Korf. „Der eine davon ist selbst ein Rorak und hat mir noch vor kurzem geschworen sich meinem Befehl unterzuordnen. Dennoch hat er sich selber zum Kommandanten aufgeschwungen und damit gegen die Befehlskette, die Grundlage unserer Stärke und unseres Erfolges verstoßen. Dafür hat er eine Strafe verdient.“ Korf sackte in sich zusammen. Der bullige, sonst so einschüchternde Mann zitterte wie ein geprügelter Welpe, den man in einer Winternacht vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Er hat keine Angst um sich, begriffen wir, sondern wegen dieser Kora. „Allerdings haben viele von euch seinen Befehlen gehorcht und wenn es danach geht, müsste ich euch alle hinrichten, was ich natürlich nicht tun werde, denn auch wenn ich ein Mann der Gerechtigkeit bin, so bin ich zugleich auch ein Mann der Gnade.“ Moydrur ließ neben mir ein leises, geisterhaftes Kichern hören, schaffte es jedoch irgendwie, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Ich werde Korf weder hinrichten, noch werde ich dafür sorgen, dass seiner Tochter ein Leid geschieht. Noch nicht.“ Er ist schlau, dachten wir, wenn er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, würde sich Korf sofort gegen ihn stellen und er hat gesehen wie viele von seinen Leuten bereit wären ihm zu folgen. Im Grunde hatte Korf IHN in der Hand. Nicht umgekehrt. Als Korf dies hörte, hob er den Kopf, so als hätte man eine schwere Last von seinem Nacken genommen. „Aber Strafe muss dennoch sein. Ich degradiere dich, Korf, ehemals zweiter Unterkarzon des fünften Spektivs der Rorak-Streitkräfte hiermit zum einfachen Unterminar. Das ist deine letzte Chance, Korf, dich meinen Befehlen unterzuordnen. Eine weitere wird es nicht geben. Harjo?“ Der glatzköpfige Soldat, der zuvor schon dabei geholfen hatte Nonnunos Körper auf der Kanone des Driggdonn-Panzers aufzuspießen, ging gehorsam zu Korf und riss ihm die Rangabzeichen von seiner Uniform. Korf nahm es lediglich mit einem kurzen, gedemütigten Zucken hin. Ein gebrochener Mann, dachten wir. „Nun zu dir. Jyllen“, sagte Ungo, der Korfs ausbleibenden Widerstand erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. „Mein Name ist Angzia“, sagte die gefangene Frau trotzig. „Dein Name ist mir scheißegal!“, schrie Ungo sie an, „Du und deine stinkende Bande habt unsere Soldaten hinterhältig überfallen. Für mich trägst du nur einen Namen: Abschaum.“ „Ihr habt Milliarden von uns ermordet. Frauen, Männer, Kinder, Alte. Wirfst du Vogel uns etwa vor, dass wir uns wehren?“, erwiderte die Jyllen, „wir sind Soldaten in einem Krieg, keine gesetzlose Räuberbande.“ „Ihr seid keine Soldaten“, antwortete Ungo, „Ihr seid Ungeziefer, das sich feige im Schlamm versteckt und Ungeziefer sollte nicht reden.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Ungo zu der Frau, zog ein Messer, öffnete gewaltsam ihren Mund und schnitt ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Zunge ab. Angzia biss ihm zwar vor Schmerz und Wut in die Hand, aber den Oberkarzon schien das kaum zu stören. Angzia jedoch gab einen unartikulierten Schrei von sich und wand sich vergeblich in ihren Fesseln. „Das ist feige“, flüsterte Razza, „selbst wir Andrin entfernen die Zunge unserer Opfer nicht. Wer nicht in der Lage ist sich den Worten seines Opfers zu stellen, hat auch kein Recht darauf es zu quälen.“ Wir sahen das ähnlich. Immerhin zeugte solch ein Verhalten nicht gerade davon, dass man die besseren Argumente besaß. „Nun, wo dein Geplapper uns nicht länger stört, halte ich es doch für besser, dir einen Namen zu geben. Doch natürlich nicht den, den dir deine Schädlingsmutter gab. Nein, Tiere werden nur von ihren Herren benannt. Ich denke ‚Kora‘ wäre doch ein schöner Name für eine blutende, wimmernde Frau, nicht wahr?“ In Korf kehrte erneut das Leben zurück als er diesen Namen hörte und Ungos wenig subtile Anspielung verstand. Und wir bemerkten, wie sie noch tiefere Wunden in sein Herz stanzte. „Eigentlich, Kora“, fuhr Ungo fort, „wäre es nur gerecht, wenn wir dir für jeden unserer Soldaten, den du und deine Freunde getötet haben, selber etwas wegnehmen würden, aber so weit will ich nicht gehen. Harjo, Rondo, ich brauche ein wenig Hilfe." Die beiden Lieblingssoldaten von Korf gehorchten und packten die panische Jyllen an den Schultern und an ihrer Hüfte. Dann betätigte Ungo einen Knopf an seinem Messer, woraufhin es begann rötlich aufzuglühen. Die Frau – obwohl ohnehin bereits verwundet – tat alles, um aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu entkommen und dank ihrer Hartnäckigkeit und ihrer feinen, flexiblen Gliedmaßen wäre ihr das auch fast gelungen. Allerdings nur fast. Kurz bevor es ihr möglich war, sich aus dem Griff ihrer Peiniger herauszuwinden, schnitt Ungo mit der glühenden Klinge direkt am Oberschenkelansatz durch ihr schlankes Bein, wie durch Butter, sodass es samt ihrem vielzehigen Fuß auf den Boden klatschte. Die Schreie der Frau waren markerschütternd, aber die große Hitze der Klinge versiegelte die Wunde so effektiv, dass sie nicht verblutete. Das andere Bein folgte, dann der linke Arm und zuletzt der Rechte. Bei jedem dieser Schnitte hielt Ungo den Blickkontakt zu Korf aufrecht, um seine stumme Botschaft an ihn zu übermitteln. Korf zuckte dabei zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Gleichzeitig kehrte jedoch auch ein wenig von dem alten Feuer in seinen Blick zurück. Möglich, dass Ungo gerade den Bogen überspannt, dachten wir. Als Ungo mit seinem grausamen Werk fertig war, wurde der noch immer lebende Torso der verstümmelte Jyllen so an der Kanone jenes Driggdonn-Panzers festgebunden, auf dem der langsam verrottende und inzwischen schon stinkende Nonunnon aufgespießt worden war. Dabei achtete man genau darauf, dass sie dem toten Söldner in sein verwesendes Gesicht sehen musste. Auch wenn ich zu dieser Zeit längst nicht mehr so zartbesaitet war, wie noch am Anfang meiner Reise, jagten mir diese Gräuel einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, womit ich nicht alleine dastand. „Das geht zu weit“, meldete sich Arifa zu Wort. Die Stimme der gefallenen Rorak war unerwartet leise und dezent, „Grausamkeit gegen den Feind zeichnet einen echten Krieger aus, aber das hier ist entwürdigend. Ungo ist offenbar dabei den Verstand zu verlieren.“ „Er weiß ganz genau, was er tut“, widersprachen wir, „nur macht es das nur noch schlimmer!“ „So wie sie werden wir bald alle enden“, prophezeite Kandro düster. „Falls wir es nicht verhindern können“, wisperte Moydrur nachdenklich, erklärte seinen Gedanken jedoch nicht weiter. Nach diesem Schauprozess brachen wir schon bald wieder auf. Obwohl die meisten der Soldaten – Söldner wie Rorak – von den körperlichen und seelischen Strapazen, die die letzten Stunden mit sich gebracht hatten ziemlich erschöpft waren und mittlerweile die Nacht hereingebrochen war, bestand Ungo darauf weiterzuziehen, um – wie er sagte – die Mission nicht zu gefährden. Auch wir hätten eine Mütze Schlaf gut gebrauchen können, obwohl der Kwang Grong das Beste tat, uns bei Kräften zu halten und einige Bissen Tonnur sowie einige Schlucke Wasser ihn dabei unterstützten. Vom Scharfwasser ließen wir jedoch vorerst die Finger. Wir brauchten einen klaren Kopf. Auch die Jyllen wurde unterwegs gefüttert, wenn auch vor allem mit den Gliedmaßen, die man ihr abgeschnitten hatte. Der Anblick sorgte bei uns für eine Übelkeit, die nicht rein körperlicher Natur war und wir mussten unsere Äußerungen gegenüber Arifa innerlich korrigieren: Die Misshandlungen durften – so grausam sie auch waren – anfangs einem rationalen Zweck gedient haben, inzwischen gewannen wir aber zunehmend den Eindruck, dass sie Ungo über die Maßen Freude bereiteten. Womöglich begann der Kommandant tatsächlich den Verstand zu verlieren. Allerdings behielt wir diesen Gedanken für uns, wie wir überhaupt die Kommunikation mit den Unterkarzonen, wie auch mit allen anderen auf ein Minimum reduzierten. Das lag vor allem daran, dass wir nicht mehr als geschlossener Söldnertrupp marschierten, sondern Ungo einige seiner treuesten Soldaten dazu abkommandiert hatte Korf und uns Söldneroffiziere im Auge zu behalten. Trotzdem versuchte ich zumindest ein Gespräch mit Korf zu beginnen, um mehr über seine Tochter Kora und seinem Verhältnis zu ihr zu erfahren, aber er antwortete bestenfalls mit einem zornigen Brummen und hielt sich sonst an seine Flasche mit Scharfwasser. Er will sich betäuben, begriffen wir. Da wir keine äußeren Gespräche führen konnten, verfielen wir auf innere Zwiegespräche und da wir schon die Möglichkeit dazu hatten, entschieden wir uns, uns wieder für einen Moment in zwei Seelen zu trennen. „WARUM TÖTEST DU DEN VERRÜCKTEN NICHT EINFACH?“, fragte mich der Kwang Grong, „ES WÄRE DIR, ES WÄRE UNS EIN LEICHTES!“ „Weil ich seine Männer brauche, um Sandras Plan zu folgen und diese Mission zu beenden. Die Mission, nach deren Durchführung du sogar noch mehr strebst als ich.“ „JA“, sagte der Symbiont, „SO IST ES. ICH FINDE GEFALLEN DARAN. ETWAS VERÄNDERN, EINEN UNTERSCHIED MACHEN, DAS GLEICHGEWICHT KIPPEN. DIESE DINGE GEFALLEN MIR UND ES MAG SEIN, DASS WIR SEINE SOLDATEN DAFÜR BRAUCHEN. IHN JEDOCH BRAUCHEN WIR DAFÜR NICHT. ER IST HINDERLICH.“ „Wenn wir uns gegen ihn erheben, wird es zum Kampf kommen. Im schlimmsten Fall löschen die Söldner und die Rorak sich gegenseitig aus. Dann hätten wir nichts gewonnen“, antwortete ich. „LÄNGST NICHT ALLE RORAK SIND UNGO TREU ERGEBEN“, wandte der Kwang Grong ein. „Das mag sein. Trotzdem ist das Risiko zu hoch“, beharrte ich. „DU VERGISST, DASS DU KEINE GEHEIMNISSE VOR MIR HABEN KANNST, ADRIAN“, antwortete Inzalla, „ICH SPÜRE, ICH WEISS, DASS DU ALLEIN WEGEN KORF NICHT HANDELST. EINEM MANN, DEM DU NICHTS SCHULDEST. EINEM MANN, ÜBER DEN DU KAUM ETWAS WEISST.“ „Es hat nicht allein sentimentale Gründe“, erklärte ich, „Korf ist ein wichtiger Verbündeter und wie wir beide festgestellt haben, erfreut er sich bei den Soldaten größter Beliebtheit. Und ja, ich mag ihn auch, aber das ist meine Angelegenheit.“ „SO ETWAS WIE DEINE ANGELEGENHEIT GIBT ES NICHT MEHR“, schrie Inzalla zornig, „WIR SIND NUN VERBUNDEN UND DAMIT TREFFEN WIR ALLE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN GEMEINSAM.“ „Ja, das tun wir. Deshalb weißt du auch, dass du bereits deinen Willen bekommen hast, was Sandra betrifft. Ich wäre gerne zu ihr zurückgekehrt und hätte diesen Aufstand beendet, um diese Mission später in aller Ruhe anzutreten. Hierbei hast du dich durchgesetzt. Lass mir nun meinen Willen“, forderte ich. Der Kwang Grong zögerte. Ich konnte seinen Widerwillen in dieser Sache überdeutlich spüren, aber letztlich rang er sich doch zu einer Antwort durch. „WIE DU WILLST. ABER WENN ES UNS INS UNGLÜCK FÜHRT, IST ES DEINE SCHULD.“ „Damit kann ich leben. Dieses Risiko bringen freie Entscheidungen eben mit sich“, schloss ich und da es nicht mehr zu sagen gab, verschmolzen wir beide erneut zu einem Wesen. Die Umgebung, durch die wir uns bewegten, begann sich inzwischen deutlich zu verändern. Bislang hatten die Ebenen von Konor ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht. Eine langweile, flache Landschaft mit viel Erde, Schlamm und nur gelegentlich mit grasartigen Pflanzen oder fremdartigen Büschen. Nun jedoch begann die Landschaft abwechslungsreicher werden. Im Nordwesten schälte sich eine ungleichmäßige dunkle Hügelkette aus dem Nebel, die nicht annähernd das Format hatte, um mit einem Gebirge verwechselt werden zu können, die jedoch inmitten der flachen Umgebung dennoch auffiel. Zudem passierten und überquerten wir kleinere und größere Flüsse in denen manchmal die aufgeschwemmten Leichen gefallener Rorak oder getöteter Jyllen lagen und oft genug auch die von Tieren, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Manche davon erinnerten an Kühe, die man mit einem Elefanten gekreuzt hatte und deren glotzende, tote Augen mehr als dreimal so groß waren wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Säugetier. Es gab aber auch Wesen, die irgendwo zwischen einem Tiger und einem Krokodil stehen geblieben waren, auch wenn ihre Größe oft die beider Tiere überragte. Wir waren froh, ihnen bislang nicht lebendig begegnet zu sein. Auch wenn wir uns nicht trauten mit unseren Unterkarzonen ein Gespräch zu beginnen, bemerkten wir vor allem an Moydrur, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Schon als die Bergkette das erste Mal in unserem Blickfeld erschien, runzelte das eigentümliche Sumpfwesen die Stirn und als einer der Söldner seine Trinkflasche an einem der Flüsse auffüllen wollte, in dem keine Leichen zu erkennen waren, hielt er ihn mit einem scharfen Zischen und einem deutlichen Kopfschütteln davon ab. Auch ohne dieses Verhalten wuchs unsere Beunruhigung mit jedem Schritt. Zum einen fiel uns auf, dass nicht jedes der toten Tiere und der Soldaten irgendwelche Wunden oder Einschusslöcher aufwies. Zum anderen spürten wir, wie der anfangs noch kalte und schlammige Boden zunehmend austrocknete und wärmer wurde, bis unsere Füße zwar noch nicht zu brennen, aber doch zu schwitzen begannen. Diese Bedingungen schienen auch den Pflanzen nicht zuzusagen, denn zunächst wichen die Sträucher sporadischen, verkrüppelten Gräsern, um letztlich ganz zu verschwinden und der Landschaft ein wüstenartiges Aussehen zu geben, wenn da nicht die noch immer auftauchenden Flüsse gewesen wären. Außerdem war der Himmel plötzlich überraschend klar. Der eigenartige Regen hatte aufgehört und sogar der Wind hatte sich vollkommen gelegt, sodass die Luft unbewegt und stickig wurde. Vor allem die Söldner schienen diese Luft immer schwerer atmen zu können und selbst wir bildeten dabei keine Ausnahme. Anfangs hatten wir befürchtet, dass der Boden uns irgendwann die Füße wegbrennen würde, jedoch geschah dies vorerst nicht, selbst wenn wir den Eindruck bekamen, dass das Gehen uns immer schwerer fiel. Stattdessen zeigten sich bald schon Umrisse von fernen und schlanken, aber dafür sehr hohen zylinderförmigen Gebäuden, die mit Brücken und Tunneln verkettet waren. „Ist das eine Jyllen-Stadt? Sind wir bald am Ziel?“, fragten wir Korf, aber weder er noch jemand anderes reagierte auf meine Frage, auch wenn Moydrurs Schweigen besonders vielsagend war und er immer wieder Blicke mit mir wechselte, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Dafür gab Ungo uns in gewisser Weise eine Antwort, selbst wenn er das wahrscheinlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte. „Wir werden hier rasten!“, brüllte er, „Bald beginnt das Schlachtfest, dafür müssen wir alle ausgeruht sein. Ihr Harex dürft euch schon einmal aufs Sterben freuen.“ „Was ist mit den Jyllen?“, traute sich Razza zu fragen, „wenn sie uns gemeinsam hier lagern sehen, werden sie doch niemals glauben, dass wir uns ihnen anschließen wollen.“ Wir rechneten mit Ungos üblichem Wutausbruch mit dem er auf jede Art von Kritik oder unangenehmen Fragen insbesondere von Nicht-Rorak reagierte, aber stattdessen antwortete er tatsächlich auf Razzas Frage. „Wir werden natürlich Wachen aufstellen. Sollten sie irgendwelches Jyllen-Ungeziefer erblicken, werden unsere Soldaten direkt damit beginnen auf euch zu feuern. Wenn ihr von unserem Feuer geweckt werdet und vor lauter Panik herumspringt wie Flöhe auf einer Herdplatte macht es das Ganze doch nur noch realistischer, nicht wahr?“, sagte Ungo lachend. „Fick dich, du arroganter Wichser!“, flüsterte Razza, jedoch so leise, dass wir ihre Worte eher erahnten, als sie zu hören. Auch Ungo schien sie nicht zu hören und wenn doch, war er zumindest bereit darüber hinwegzusehen. Überhaupt war er eigentümlich gut gelaunt, was vermutlich auch an den Spielchen lag, die er unterwegs mit der Jyllen Angzia (oder Kora, wie er sie immer noch nannte) gespielt hatte. Er hatte sie nicht nur dazu gezwungen ihre eigenen abgeschnittenen Gliedmaßen zu essen, sondern zuletzt auch den verwesenden Körper Nonnunons Stück für Stück an sie verfüttert, bis sie letztlich wieder ganz allein auf der Kanone des Driggddon-Panzers war. Selbstverständlich hatte sie die meisten Fleischstücke sofort wieder erbrochen. Trotzdem – oder auch deswegen – war sie in einem miserablen Zustand. Ihr Gesicht war grau und eingefallen, ihre Augen matt und leer und sie lebte offensichtlich nur noch, weil man ihr nicht erlaubt hatte zu sterben. Während Korf sich grübelnd an einen herumliegenden Felsen lehnte und vorgab nicht mehr zu existieren, suchten Moydrur, Kandro, Razza, Arifa und ich uns einen Platz am Fuß eines winzigen Hügels, wo wir uns zumindest einbilden konnten, dass die Luft etwas besser wäre. Trotzdem war an ein vertrauliches Gespräch kaum zu denken. Zwar hatte es sich Ungo mit seinen Offizieren bei den beiden Driggdonn-Panzern bequem gemacht – womöglich auch, um sein neues Spielzeug Angzia im Blick zu behalten –, jedoch befanden sich immer noch genügend andere Rorak-Soldaten in Hörweite. Insofern blieb es bei unverfänglichen Themen, selbst wenn man den Unterkarzonen – inklusive Arifa – ansehen konnte, wie groß ihr Bedürfnis danach war, sich über Ungo und sein Verhalten auszukotzen. „Was tust du da?“, fragten wir Kandro, der aus mehreren kleinen Knochenfragmenten ein kompliziertes Muster auf dem trockenen Boden aufbaute, über das er immer wieder etwas Sand streute und dabei ein paar schwer verständliche Worte murmelte. Das Muster bestand aus fünf Halbkreisen und einem Dreieck, die einander an ihrer flachen Seite berührten und so eine Art Blumenmuster bildeten, bei dem das Dreieck, dessen Spitze ins Innere wies, das oberste Element war. „Das Ritual des Abschieds“, sagte Kandro schwermütig, „Es öffnet den Weg in ein neues Leben nach diesem hier.“ „Für dich?“, fragten wir ihn. „Für uns alle“, antwortete Kandro, „unser Volk macht da keine Unterschiede.“ „Du meinst, ihr verspeist jeden?“, fragte Arifa spitz. Kandro verzog keine Miene. „Jeder Einzelne hat mehr Glück verdient, als ihm dieses Leben bietet“, sagte er ernst. „Wie praktisch“, warf Razza grinsend ein, „das liefert euch direkt die perfekte Ausrede für euren Kannibalismus. Nebenbei bemerkt eine Praxis, vor der sogar wir Andrin zurückschrecken.“ „Die meisten von uns essen andere nicht aus Bosheit, sondern weil ihnen keine Wahl bleibt, wenn sie überleben wollen. Unsere Heimat, Dan Qua, ist ein grausamer Ort und was ich bisher von Konor gesehen oder von anderen Welten gehört habe, lässt mich nicht glauben, dass dies irgendwo wirklich anders ist. Andere mögen nicht ihr eigenes Volk verspeisen, aber das Prinzip ist dennoch das Gleiche, ob man nun Tiere, Pflanzen oder vermeintlich intelligente Lebewesen verspeist: Man lebt auf Kosten anderer, zerstört Komplexität und hinterlässt Leid mit jedem einzelnen seiner Atemzüge. Es muss einen Ort geben, an dem das nicht so ist. Und dieses Ritual öffnet das Tor dorthin.“ Wir mussten zugeben, dass wir dem Kannibalen nicht so viel Tiefsinn zugetraut hätten, selbst wenn er von Anfang an nicht wie ein Grobian gewirkt hatte. „Ich kenne dieses Symbol“, sagte Moydrur leise. „Woher?“, fragte Kandro überrascht. Moydrurs Augen erstrahlten in einem grünlichen Licht und für einen Moment glaubten wir Torf und feuchte, schwere Luft zu riechen. „Wir Scyonen markieren damit jene Geisterpfade, auf denen wir unsere Opfer in unsere Mitte locken.“, sagte er, „vielleicht geschähe etwas Ähnliches mit uns, wenn wir dein Tor betreten würden. Vielleicht würde es uns nicht ins Paradies, sondern direkt in den Bauch eines Raubtiers führen.“ Kandros Augen wurden groß und vor lauter Überraschung hörte er auf, Sand über das Symbol zu streuen. „Das ist unmöglich“, sagte er, wenn auch mehr zu sich selbst. „Warum solltet ihr diese Pfade markieren?“, fragten wir Moydrur, „damit würdet ihr doch eure Opfer warnen. Falls eines von ihnen entkommt.“ „Sie entkommen uns nicht“, widersprach Moydrur, „und selbst jene, die ahnen, dass diese Zeichen nichts Gutes für sie bedeuten, haben keine andere Wahl, als ihnen zu folgen. Stell es dir vor Oberkarzon: Du bist seit Tagen im Nebel unterwegs. Stolpernd, frierend, hungrig. Boden und Himmel sind schon lange nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Du weißt nicht einmal, in welche Richtung du gerade läufst, oder ob du überhaupt von Fleck kommst. Alles, was dir das Verstreichen der Zeit offenbart, ist deine wachsende Erschöpfung. Und dann endlich schält sich eine Markierung aus dem Nebel. Ein fernes, grün leuchtendes Symbol auf dem Boden, dort wo der Weg nicht einmal mehr sumpfig und matschig ist. Ein Symbol, das dir endlich wieder Orientierung gibt. Einen Halt, den du so lange entbehren musstest. Könntest du dem widerstehen, Oberkarzon?“ „Wahrscheinlich nicht“, antworteten wir und konnten das Gefühl ohne Orientierung durch eine fremde Umgebung zu stolpern tatsächlich recht gut nachvollziehen. „Das muss eine Verwechslung sein!“, beharrte Kandro, dessen spirituelle Gelassenheit gerade dabei war sich zu verabschieden. „Möglich“, sagte Moydrur schulterzuckend, „Oder aber ein Mitglied unseres Volkes hat die Gedanken eurer Religionsstifter beeinflusst. Selbst jetzt tun wir das gelegentlich noch und früher war es beinah unsere liebste Beschäftigung. Wir können reisen, wohin wir wollen. Nicht körperlich, aber geistig. Getragen von astralen Winden lassen wir uns durch die Welten treiben und suchen nach Wesen, an die wir uns andocken können. Wir können das nicht steuern, nicht im geografischen Sinne, aber wir suchen nach Gedankenmustern, Emotionsgeflechten, die uns lohnend erscheinen. Und wenn wir jemanden gefunden haben spielen wir, flüstern, lenken. Gut möglich, dass genau auf diesem Weg die Religion entstanden ist, an der du dich so verzweifelt festklammerst.“ „Wenn das stimmt“, fragte Arifa skeptisch, „warum habt ihr dann nicht längst Sahkschas Geist übernommen und eure Herrschaft auf Konor ausgedehnt?“ „Hörst du nicht zu?“, fragte Moydrur ruppig, „wir können es nicht so einfach kontrollieren. Außerdem strengt es uns zu sehr an, um es ständig anzuwenden. Und es erfordert Nahrung. Nahrung, die wir nur aus der Essenz der Irrenden, nur durch den Weg der Nebellichter ernten können.“ „Was genau bedeutet das Symbol denn in eurer Welt?“, wollten wir wissen. „Das weiß keiner mehr genau“, antwortete Moydrur, „So ist es eben mit Mythen, mit Religionen und Überlieferungen. Sie ziehen ihre Kraft vor allem daraus, dass ihre Ursprünge in den Nebeln der Zeit verloren gehen und uns dadurch erlauben, genau das in sie hineinzuinterpretieren, was wir möchten. Manche sagen, dass „die Hungrigen“ - uralte, finstere Götter - es uns einst im Tausch für unsere Anbetung gelehrt und ihre eigene Kraft darin eingeschlossen haben. Andere meinen, dass es lediglich das Werk eines Künstlers war, der um die psychologische Macht von Symbolen wusste. Aber ob eine dieser Erklärungen stimmt oder eine völlig andere, bleibt im Nebel verborgen und als ein Geschöpf des Nebels, finde ich das nicht weiter tragisch.“ „Ich glaube das nicht!“, beharrte Kandro, mit einer Überzeugung, die sein gesenkter Blick nicht widerspiegelte, „Das denkst du dir nur aus, um mich zu verunsichern. Um meinen Glauben zu erschüttern.“ „Das wäre zumindest eine interessante Art der Folter“, bemerkte Razza kichernd. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Moydrur stirnrunzelnd. „Weil du grausam bist“, erklärte Kandro. „Ich bin grausam“, sagte Moydrur geradeheraus, „das ist jeder hier auf seine Art. Aber ich bin kein Lügner. Wir Scyonen täuschen nur mit Bildern, nicht mit Worten. Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig, woran du glaubst Kannibale. Ich habe weder Interesse an deinem Glück noch an deinem Unglück. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich dir in der Schlacht den Rücken freihalte, anstatt darauf zu schießen. Das ist alles an Interesse, was du von mir erwarten darfst.“ Darauf erwiderte Kandro nichts, sondern verfiel in brütendes Schweigen. „Wir sollten versuchen Ruhe zu finden“, schlug Arifa vor, „das Inferno kann jeden Moment über uns hereinbrechen und dann brauchen wir jedes bisschen Kraft, dass wir bekommen können.“ „Da ist was dran“, stimmte Razza gähnend zu, „ich hoffe, dass wir bei dieser grauenhaften Luft überhaupt wieder aufwachen.“ „Die Luft ist das letzte, über das ich mir Sorgen machen würde“, sagte Arifa düster. Daraufhin suchte jeder von uns sich ein Ruhelager, was mangels Decke und Kopfkissen vor allem bedeutete sich so wenig unbequem wie möglich an den Rand des Hügels zu legen. Kaum hatten wir eine annehmbare Position gefunden, tauchte plötzlich das lächelnde Gesicht von Razza neben uns auf. „Darf ich mich zu dir legen, Oberkarzon?“, fragte sie geradeheraus. „Warum?“, fragten wir skeptisch, „willst du mich quälen oder verführen?“ „Vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem“, antwortete Razza feixend, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst, „es wäre eine ziemliche Verschwendung von Ressourcen, wenn wir getrennt voneinander schlafen. Es würde uns Körperwärme und Geborgenheit geben. Beides kann man hier sehr gut gebrauchen.“ Unrecht hatte sie damit nicht, dachten wir. Tatsächlich waren die Lufttemperaturen trotz des warmen Bodens inzwischen rapide gesunken. So stark sogar, dass unser Atem Wolken bildete. „In Ordnung“, sagten wir, „auch wenn es mich wundert, dass du überhaupt etwas auf Geborgenheit gibst.“ „Ich gebe zu, dass das widersinnig klingt, bei einem Volk, das alles dafür tut anderen ihre Geborgenheit zu nehmen“, gestand Razza, „allerdings sind wir Andrin egoistisch. Wir beanspruchen alles Angenehme für uns, dass wir bekommen können. Und das kann auch Geborgenheit sein. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja an das, was ich dir über das Ahminicum erzählt habe.“ Wir nickten. Und während sie sich an uns kuschelte und wir die Wärme ihres Körpers durch den dünnen Stoff unserer Kampfanzüge spürten, dachten wir kurz darüber nach, ob wir gerade Verrat an Sahkscha begingen, zumal sich entgegen aller Vernunft der Wunsch in uns verfestigte mehr als nur ein wenig Geborgenheit bei Razza zu suchen. Das war zum einen eine moralische Frage, zum anderen aber auch eine ganz handfeste. Immerhin hatten wir einen dunklen Schwur geleistet, Sahkscha nicht zu verraten. Die moralische Problematik war schnell geklärt. Wir liebten Sahkscha – oder besser Sandra – auf gewisse Art, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie viel Platz dieses Gemisch aus Seelen, Pakten und Verwirrung, das wir damals gewesen waren, noch für solche Gefühle bot. Trotzdem waren wir auch alles andere als fest liiert und unsere Neugier als Fortgeschrittener, verbat es uns schon fast aus Prinzip, aufgrund von so kleinbürgerlichen Überlegungen wie Treue auf Vergnügungen zu verzichten. Was den Schwur betraf, wäre es sicher vernünftig gewesen, allein aus diesem Grund alles zu unterlassen, was ihn brechen konnte, solange wir uns nicht sicher waren, ob er sich wirklich nur auf die Infragestellung von Sandras Herrschaft oder auch auf andere Bereiche bezog. Allerdings machte sich in uns etwas Ähnliches wie jener dunkler Trieb breit, der auch als „Ruf der Leere“ bekannt ist und der in geistig völlig gesunden Menschen für Sekundenbruchteile den Drang auslöst mit dem Auto in den Gegenverkehr zu fahren, in einen Abgrund zu springen oder sich mit dem Messer die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen, anstatt damit die Gurke zu schneiden, die gerade vor einem auf dem Küchentisch liegt. Doch während die meisten dieser Menschen diesen flüchtigen Gedankenspielen niemals Taten folgen ließen, traf das auf uns nicht zu. In einer überstürzten und geradezu plumpen Handlung, bissen wir Razza sanft in den Nacken und ließen unsere Hände ihren Körper hinauf bis zu ihren Brüsten gleiten. Ob uns diese selbstzerstörerische Handlung Albträume einbringen würde, war uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar. Die unmittelbare Strafe erhielten wir jedoch in Form von scharfen Nägeln, die sich wie Klingen durch das Fleisch unserer Hände drückten. „Was fällt dir ein? Lass deine Finger da weg!“, tadelte uns Razza, auch wenn wir unsere blutenden Hände bereits wieder zurückgezogen hatten. Ihr Blick, als sie sich zu uns umdrehte, war jedoch eher amüsiert, als verärgert, „wann und ob etwas zwischen uns passiert entscheide allein ich, verstanden?“ Wir nickten. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich prüde bin oder auf sanftes Werben stehe“, erklärte Razza, „aber du hast mein Angebot bereits einmal abgelehnt und ich bin kein billiges Flittchen, das sich jeder Laune eines Mannes fügt. Möglich, dass du irgendwann eine zweite Chance bekommst. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht ertränke ich dich auch in unerfüllter Sehnsucht, mache dich von mir abhängig und sehe genießerisch zu, wie du darüber den Verstand verlierst. So etwas könnte mir durchaus gefallen. Fürs Erste aber will ich schlafen und deine Hände bleiben, wo sie sind“. Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verfiel offenbar bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Wir hingegen fühlten uns durchaus in unserer Eitelkeit gekränkt und vor allem der Kwang Grong – der nicht die treibende Kraft hinter dieser Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war – war über mein unbesonnenes Handeln mehr als fassungslos. Würden nun die Albträume kommen? Nun, das würden wir nun sehr bald erfahren. Wir sahen hinauf in den klaren, mit fremden Sternen gespickten Himmel, lauschten dem Schnarchen der anderen Soldaten, die sich um uns herum bereits zur Ruhe gelegt hatten und versuchten unser Bestes, um das Husten zu unterdrücken, zu dem die unangenehme Luft unsere Lungen reizen wollte. Dann schliefen wir ein. Und träumten. Was ich daraufhin sah, konnte eigentlich nur der Beginn eines Albtraums sein. Erneut war ich in meinem Kopf allein und fand mich wieder in einer stinkenden, feuchten Landschaft unter einem grünlich schimmernden Himmel. Die Luft war erfüllt von Mücken, Fliegen und anderem Ungeziefer, das beständig versuchte Schweiß oder Blut von meiner Haut zu ernten und das ich nicht einmal durch beständiges um mich schlagen, völlig vertreiben konnte. Es war ein widerlicher Ort und kaum besser als der, an dem mein Körper gerade lag. Doch obwohl ich in den dichten Nebeln nicht weit sehen konnte, reichte das, was ich erkennen konnte aus, um meine anfängliche Einschätzung zu korrigieren. Moydrur mochte zwar ganz sicher kein Schönling sein und auch niemand, dem man seine Kinder gerne zum Babysitten überließ, aber er war sicher nicht derjenige, der meine schlimmsten Ängste repräsentierte und auf Razza, Arifa, Kandro und Korf, die sich allesamt mit mir in diesem eigenartigen Moor versammelt hatten, traf das erst recht nicht zu. Ganz besonders, da sie MICH geradezu verängstigt ansahen. Noch so ein Umstand, der in Albträumen eher selten vorkam. Als ich an meinem Traumköper hinuntersah, erkannte ich auch den Grund dafür: Um meinen gesamten Körper hatte sich – gleich einer Schlange oder Peitsche – ein schwarzes, pulsierendes Band gelegt und an meiner rechten Hand befand sich ein graues, insektoides Geschöpf mit zehn winzigen Beinen, kleinen Augen, und breitem Mund auf dessen gezackter Chitinstirn ein rot glühendes Geschwür wie ein drittes Auge aufleuchtete und aus dessen Hinterleib sich ein Netzwerk von gläsernen, orangerot schimmernden Perlen durch meinen leicht transparenten Körper zog. Der Schwur und der Kwang Grong, begriff ich gleichermaßen erschrocken wie fasziniert, so sieht also meine Seele aus. Dieser Traumzustand schien schlichtweg alles zu offenbaren, was der Wachzustand mir verbarg. „Was geht denn mit dir ab, Kleiner?“, fragte Korf, um dessen Körper sich kein schwarzes Band gelegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wurde dieser Schwur nur eingefordert, wenn Zweifel an der Loyalität eines Kriegers bestanden. „Und wo verfickt nochmal sind wir hier?“ „Deine erste Frage kann warten“, ertönte die Stimme von Moydrur, die hier so laut und durchdringend war, wie sie in der stofflichen Welt leise war, „sie spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Was die zweite betrifft: Dies ist ein Ovahel, ein astraler Treffpunkt, an dem wir das tun können, was Ungos Soldaten uns verwehren: Ungestört miteinander sprechen. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich euch hierher gerufen.“ „Und was willst du mit uns besprechen?“, fragte Kandro, der fasziniert seinen eigenen Traumkörper betrachtete. „Zunächst einmal will ich eine Lüge aufdecken“, sagte Moydrur bedeutungsvoll. „Dann spann uns nicht auf die Folter“, sagte Razza bevor sie laut über ihre eigenen Worte lachen musste. Ich fand dieses Lachen faszinierend, so albern dieser Scherz auch war. Moydrur nickte, „Wir sind nicht in der Nähe der Frontlinie. Nicht einmal annähernd.“ „Wie bitte?“, fragte ich verblüfft. „So ein Schwachsinn“, widersprach Arifa, „hast du nicht die Umrisse der Jyllen-Stadt gesehen?“ „Das habe ich“, gestand Moydrur ein, „aber in dieser Stadt lebt niemand mehr. Sie wurde schon vor Jahren von den Rorak ausgelöscht.“ „Red nicht so einen Quark, Moydrur“, donnerte Korf, „klar, wir haben 'ne ganze Menge von deren Städten in Kleinholz verwandelt, aber entweder steht von denen kein einziger Ziegelstein mehr, oder sie wurden längst wieder von den Jyllen in Beschlag genommen. Du weißt doch, wie zäh und fruchtbar diese Wichser sind. Willst du uns ernsthaft verklickern, du wüsstest mehr als ich? Immerhin bin ich ein Rorak und du nicht.“ „Das will ich“, bestätigte Moydrur, „weil es so ist. Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich die Kommandozentrale ausspioniert habe oder irgendwelche Verbindungen zu Sahkschas Thronsaal pflege, aber dafür habe ich … Erfahrungswerte. Man hat uns Scyonen damals dafür ausgewählt die Wirkungen einer experimentellen Waffe in Augenschein zu nehmen, da man uns – als halbstoffliche Wesen – eine gewisse Resistenz zutraute, vor allem aber, weil sich die Rorak selber nicht in Gefahr begeben wollten. Diese Waffe war anders als diejenigen, die bisher im Krieg zum Einsatz gekommen waren. Sie löschte sämtliches Leben aus, ließ jedoch die Gebäude intakt, was auch genau der Sinn dahinter war. Man wollte die Städte der Jyllen sterilisieren und gleichzeitig ihre Ressourcen und Technologien übernehmen oder auch die Gelegenheit nutzen, um dort Stützpunkte zu errichten. „Das erinnert mich an eine Neutronenbombe“, warf ich ein, „Eine bestimmte Form der Atombombe, die in meiner Welt für genau denselben Zweck konzipiert worden war: Das Leben zu vernichten, ohne die Infrastruktur zu beschädigen.“ Die Anwesenden wechselten beunruhigte Blicke und wir wussten genau, worüber sie sich Gedanken machten. Strahlenkrankheit. Womöglich waren unsere Zellen bereits jetzt schwer geschädigt. Auch wenn ich davon ausging, dass der Kwang Grong die unsrigen würden reparieren können, verstand ich diese Sorge durchaus. Moydrur schüttelte den Kopf, „Da mag es Ähnlichkeiten geben, aber das hier war kein gewöhnlicher, nuklearer Angriff. Nicht nur.“ „Was war es dann?“, wollte Arifa wissen. „Genau weiß ich es nicht. Wir hatten Messgeräte dabei, weswegen ich weiß, dass es eine gewisse Strahlung gab. Jedoch war sie zum einen nicht annähernd so hoch wie bei einem gewöhnlichen atomaren Schlag – auch wenn ein längerer Aufenthalt in diesem Gebiet gerade für vollstoffliche Wesen dennoch alles andere als gesund ist – und zum anderen hätte kein nuklearer Sprengstoff die Dinge angerichtet, die wir im Zentrum der Explosion gesehen haben. Die Naturgesetze waren dort völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten: Kochende Luft mit der Konsistenz von Gelee, Gebäudeteile, die sich stetig verkrümmten, verformten, ineinander verschachteln oder in Biomasse und wieder zurückverwandelten. Töne, die Verletzungen verursachten: nicht an den Ohren, sondern an der Haut, dem Fleisch und den inneren Organen. Dinge die sich ereigneten bevor das passierte, was sie überhaupt erst auslösen sollte. Plötzliche lokale Druckveränderungen, die eine solche Gravitation aufbauten, dass kurzlebige schwarze Löcher erschienen, unsere Leute einsaugten und wieder verschwanden. Teile von grauenhaften Wesen, die aus ihren Heimatebenen geschleudert wurden und die – obwohl zerrissen, fragmentiert und grausam verstümmelt – selbst uns Respekt einflößten und die es schafften manchen von uns zu sich zu holen, bevor sie sich auflösten oder in ihre Welt zurückgesogen wurden und vieles mehr. Selbst wir Scyonen waren auf diese Kräfte nicht vorbereitet. Als wir das Ganze endlich gut genug dokumentiert hatten, um Sahkscha straflos unter die Augen treten zu können, lebte nicht mal mehr die Hälfte meiner Leute und der Rest war traumatisiert. Selbst ich hatte Albträume und für gewöhnlich bin ich es, der sie anderen beschert.“ „Das klingt alles grauenhaft. Aber was genau willst du uns damit sagen?“, fragte Kandro ungeduldig. „Nun“, sagte Moydrur, „ich denke ihr solltet wissen, dass uns jeder weitere Schritt in die Nähe dieser Stadt, auch dem Tod näher bringt. Selbst hier draußen sind wir nicht sicher. Die Anomalien waren schon damals nicht ortstabil und seitdem sind bereits einige Jahre vergangen. Doch morgen, wenn die Angriffe der Jyllen ausbleiben – und sie werden ausbleiben, weil es hier keine Jyllen gibt – wird uns Ungo direkt auf die Schlachtbank führen. Doch nicht, um die Jyllen zu infiltrieren, sondern weil er uns aus dem Weg räumen will und nicht nur die Meisten von uns, sondern alle. Ohne Ausnahme.“ „Warum sollte er das tun?“, fragte Kandro. „Warum sollte er das nicht tun?“, gab Moydrur zurück, „Er und Derok wollen Sahkscha stürzen. Sie befinden sich in offener Rebellion. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass ihnen etwas daran liegt ihren Plan auszuführen? Sie verachten Harex noch mehr als es durchschnittliche Rorak tun. Es wäre ihnen sicherlich ein Fest.“ „Damit magst du recht haben“, stimmte ihm Razza zu, „aber unter diesen Anomalien würden doch auch die Rorak leiden.“ „Die meisten der Soldaten haben sich bereits einmal seinen Befehlen verweigert“, sagte Moydrur, „ich glaube, dass Ungo nicht traurig wäre sie loszuwerden. Er vertraut ihnen nicht mehr. Und was seine paar Getreuen betrifft, so hat er für sie geeignete Zufluchtsorte“, „Die Driggdonn-Panzer“, sagte Arifa, „sie sind nicht nur gegen alle atomaren, chemischen und biologischen Waffen geschützt, sondern dank Sahkschas Macht womöglich sogar gegen viele dieser Anomalien.“ „Ich denke, genau darauf spekuliert er. Sein Plan ist riskant, da er nicht weiß, ob er den Anomalien wirklich widerstehen kann. Aber das er dabei ist den Verstand zu verlieren, sollte eigentlich jedem klar sein. Außerdem sieht er in uns – und vor allem in dir Oberkarzon – die größere Bedrohung.“ „Warum das?“, fragte ich. Moydrur zog die Augenbraue hoch, „kannst du dir das nicht denken? Derok wird ihm von deinen Fähigkeiten berichtet haben und selbst wenn er es nicht geglaubt hat - seitdem du fast im Alleingang die halbe Jyllen-Armee ausgeschaltet hast, weiß er, dass das kein leeres Gerede ist.“ „Was also sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragte Kandro. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand“, sagte Razza, „unser Hübscher hier hat, wie Moydrur bereits erwähnt hat, genügend Macht, um sich Ungo zu stellen. Wenn wir ihm ein bisschen Feuerschutz geben, sollte dieser Verrückte schon bald in seinem eigenen Blut liegen. Nicht wahr, Adrian?“ „Es würde tatsächlich ein Blutbad werden, wenn wir die Rorak nicht auf unsere Seite bekämen. Allerdings nicht nur für Ungo. Viele von euch würden sinnlos sterben. Außerdem machen mir diese Saktoren-Raketen Sorgen, die die Driggdonn-Panzer verschießen, wer weiß schon, ob die mich nicht auch erledigen können? Davon abgesehen …“ Ich blickte zu Korf, in dessen Augen Dankbarkeit aufleuchtete, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. „Der Kleine hat recht“, sagte Korf, „Diese Raketen sind mörderisch und die Panzer halten eine Menge aus. Keine Ahnung, ob Adrians Schattenwaffe da überhaupt was ausrichten könnte. Von unseren Jungs hingegen haben einige panzerbrechende Waffen, die in der Masse auch den Panzern gefährlich werden könnten. Jedoch …“ Korf verstummte und der niedergeschlagene, hilflose Ausdruck, der für einen Moment seinem alten Kampfgeist gewichen war, kehrte auf sein kantiges Gesicht zurück. „Du machst dir Sorgen wegen deiner Tochter“, schlussfolgerte Moydrur, „Erpressung ist die älteste und effektivste Fessel der Welt, besonders für jene, die sich zuvor die Stricke von Freundschaft oder Liebe angelegt haben. Aber vielleicht sorgst du dich umsonst.“ „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Korf. „Falls Ungo nicht blufft und deine Tochter tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt hat, muss er mit seinen Verbündeten kommunizieren können, um seine Drohung wahrzumachen. Wie du weißt, besitzt zwar jeder Rorak-Soldat einen Kommunikator, aber allein der Kommandant eines Heeres bekommt ein Gerät, mit dem er frei und auf lange Strecken kommunizieren kann. Alle anderen Geräte können nur mit dem Kommandanten oder mit Kampfgefährten in der näheren Umgebung Kontakt aufnehmen. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist Ungos Kommunikator in unseren Besitz bringen. Dann hat er nichts mehr gegen dich in der Hand und wenn wir es heil zurück zu Sahkscha schaffen, können wir die Gespräche, die er geführt hat zurückverfolgen und so deine Tochter finden. Was hältst du davon? Wärst du in diesem Fall bereit, deinen Einfluss auf deine Kameraden zu nutzen, um uns Ungo und seine Leute vom Hals zu schaffen?“ Korfs eingekerbter Kopf legte sich in Falten. „Das könnte funktionieren“, murmelte er erst leise und fügte dann lauter hinzu „ja, ich werde mein Bestes tun, um mit den vernünftigen Rorak zu reden. Ich denke, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren, werden sie bereit sein, sich gegen Ungo zu erheben. Aber nur, wenn ihr tatsächlich den Kommunikator besorgt.“ „Sehr gut“, sagte Razza, „Sieht so aus als läge Revolution in der Luft.“ „Aber wie wollen wir das überhaupt anstellen?“, fragte Arifa skeptisch, „Hast du dafür auch einen Plan, Moydrur? Oder sind aufrührerische Reden alles, was du anzubieten hast?“ Moydrur grinste ein unheimliches Haifischgrinsen, „den habe ich“, sagte er, „und ich werde ihn euch erklären. Danach aber, müsst ihr bereit sein sofort zu handeln. Denn sobald dieser Traum hier endet, wird Ungos Albtraum beginnen.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte